Diary of a Sinner
by Desu-Sinking
Summary: Somehow the seal gave Kyuubi a soul. When Kyuubi decides to teach Naruto, watch how this little fact changes Konoha to its core.
1. Sorrow of the Fox

Desu: Hello my lovely readers I am Desu. I will be your supplier. So please no pictures

Hitogoroshi: (stands there and looks at the crowd with knife in hand)

Desu: this is Hitogoroshi he is my main man. He talks too much. Don't know when to shut up.

Hito: (stands there and starts to sharpen my knife)

Desu: right…well….on with the fanfic!

I do not own naruto; if I did I would be swimming in a pool made of jello right now.

In the hokage office sat the Third hokage looking out at his broken village reading the last will of the Fourth hokage Arashi Minato Namikaze.

_Dear Old man._

_Yea I did it. If you are reading this, I am dead. If everything went as planned, the Kyuubi is now sealed into my son Naruto Namikaze. To protect his identity until he is either a chunin or until my kekki genkai start to develop or Kushina's bloodline limit. Then give him the other letter. Give him Kushina last name until then. If my enemies find out about him they will surely try to kill him. Before I forget if there ever comes a time tell him to speak to the Kyuubi and mention a contract._

_P.S. My stashes of Ero-sennin's special golden edition books are hidden behind the tree in the corner just pump a little chakra into it._

_Love,_

_The Amazing Yellow flash!_

"That idiot…" sighed the Third. He put the letter down and walked over to the small tree and bent down and pumped chakra into it and sure enough a click and a secret hatch opened up and there stood the greatest treasure ever seen. Gold covered copies of Icha Icha paradise, naughty and unedited versions. As tears streamed down his cheeks an Anbu appeared behind the hokage wearing a dog mask.

"Hokage-sama I bring you the child as you wished." Said the Anbu holding the child wrapped in a blanket with a spiral on it. "What are you doing Hokage-sama?" said the Anbu cocking his head.

"Uhhh…nothing" coughed the hokage picking up the books and setting them down on the table and sitting down and folding his arms across his eyes getting serious. "Inu-san , did you create the papers like I told you?"

"Hai hokage-sama I even set him up at the orphanage."

"Good now get him situated, and make sure he is well cared for there, and Inu-san?"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

The hokage tossed his Old copy of Icha Icha paradise to him." You keep that you might even like it."

"Hai Hokage-sama, I will read this book." He opened the book and went rigid. Then started giggling madly. He threw naruto under his arm and leaf shushin away.

The hokage slumped back into his chair and sighed deeply. "I'm too old for this…"

Seven years later:

Blood. It spilled out of the alley onto the streets of Konoha. People walked past and said nothing. It was that time of the year. The rebirth of the demon. If someone was to look into the alley they would see the batter form of a seven year old Naruto Uzumaki.

Inside of Naruto:

Inside of Naruto was a fierce battle of good and evil. More precisely in the Kyuubi.

'HE IS GOING THROUGH THIS FOR ME. THIS IS MY FAULT. I DON'T CARE, HE WILL GROW TO RESENT THEM AND THEN WE CAN KILL THEM ALL!.' Thought the Kyuubi until inside of the sewers the water started to rise and crying was heard.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…."

The Kyuubi a Demon King of hell controller of the Gouka. Felt pain for this child. He knew what he must do know.

"**PATHETIC!**" yelled the voice inside naruto's head, which belonged to the great and fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto appearing inside the sewers, but instead being a usual yellow color it was a bloody red color. Naruto stood in front of the cage and looked deep into the giant red eyes of the Kyuubi.

"WE ARE DYING YOU FOOL!" roared the Kyuubi To his jailer

"D-dying?!" yelled the shocked blonde.

"YES, WE WON'T DIE IF YOU ACCEPT MY POWERS INTO YOU!" he said trying to be less frightening. It didn't work. The Kyuubi sighed deeply and closed his eyes" ALRIGHT HOW ABOUT THIS form?" the last word was spoken as a man of 6'2 walked toward the bars with long bushy red hair. He was wearing a red battle armor. His face was rough like he needed a shave. He had razor sharp fangs and frightening red eyes that let out a red miasma from them.

Naruto seeming to calm down looked at him. " you are the reason why they hate me." He said bowing his head and looking at his feet. And gritting his teeth.

"The Kyuubi looked at him." Look at me!" he screamed making naruto look at him. " I am the reason why they hate you, but if you give me the chance I can be the reason why they love you, I can make you the most powerful Hokage ever." He said smirking at the kid.

Naruto looked at him and ran up to the bars." Really?!" Kyuubi nodded solemnly. "Yay! Kyuu is going to teach me to be a ninja!" he screamed jumping around. Tick marks appear on Kyuubi head.

"What did you call me…?" he said quietly his hair covering his eyes.

"K-Kyuu... "said a scared naruto

A smirk appears on Kyuubi's face. "Alright kid, let's bring us back to life!" screamed Kyuu screaming and pointing at the seal.

"right!' said naruto reaching up and pulling off the seal.

End of Chapter.

Bonus scene:

The Kyuubi sighed deeply and closed his eyes" ALRIGHT HOW ABOUT THIS form?" he said stepping forward dressed like barney.

Naruto's left eye started to twitch, before he ran away screaming.

Desu: alright! first chapter up! Now i was thinking about letting naruto have a sword style.

PM with sword styles from you favorite anime and in the next chapter i will cast a poll to see which one gets chosen. say goodbye Hito

Hito:...Looks at you and licks his knife.


	2. Welcome to the family

Desu: hello my darling readers i am back once again to give you a little bit of my amazing story.

Hito: (stands there with a scythe looking at Desu)

Desu: it is a good story.

Hito: (stares)

Desu: it's alright.

Hito:(runs finger over blade)

Desu: (anime cries) on with the story...

I do not own naruto, if i did i would be eating ice cream with flakes of diamonds and golds in it.

The sun shining brightly onto the face of a man named Buki Tsukirite. Buki was a hard working man. He owned the Local Shinobi Weapon store. Father to two loving children He sat up and look at the clock. 3:00 am.

He picked it up and looked at it closely. Then he looked out the window. That wasn't sunlight. It was red chakra. He saw this before before he gave up being a shinobi to open his weapon shop. The chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune

"KUSO!" he cursed before running bounding down his stairs in nothing but his underwear. He noticed when he got to the door and genjustu some clothes onto him and ran to the alley behind his house. There stood a monster with nine tails, sharp claws and fangs, ferocious crimson eyes Blood red skin and a demonic red vapor seeping from his mouth and eyes. He knew who the boy was. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Arashi was his teammate, if only his father was still alive. He stepped closer only to have red chakra break the ground around him.

"Naruto….calm down, I am here to help you." He said pleadingly taking a step closer but this time slower and with his hands up. " I want to help you."

"**no….no one helps me I am a demon… nothing more.**' Said Naruto letting his head down and looking at his sharp claws.

"Wrong!" he yelled ,startling Naruto. " you are a true hero. You keep the Kyuubi in check, without you we would all be dead. People Know this, some idiots just lost family when he attacked and takes it out on you. I-I lost my wife, but I do not blame you… the demon may have killed my wife but you did not do it. He bowed deeply. "I thank you for saving my son and daughter." He said .. He had to get him inside ,he felt many chakra signatures coming to this site.

Naruto was at a lost for words. The red chakra started to recede back into him. Naruto always knew that they hated him for what he was, but this was the first time someone thanked him for being the container of the Kyuubi. "Y-your welcome" he said before passing out. Buki shushin in front of him and caught him. He looked around and DIsappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Inside naruto's head:

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"**Kid! Wake up!" **yelled kyuu. Sighing deeply, an idea came to him. "** WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO MORE RAMEN?!"** he yelled.

A terrified Naruto sat up scared deeply. " WHAT?!" he yelled. Looking around he saw no ramen but he did see a laughing Kyuu. " damn fox..." he muttered before noticing Kyuu was outside his cage. Where his cage was, is now a hokage size bed, a chakra tv, a fridge and stove. "what the hell happend to your cage?" he asked and then it all came back to him. the removing of the seal that guy, all of it came back to him. "oh yea.." he said looking at kyuu. " you said you was gonna train me."

Kyuu stopped laughing and looked at him. "**Alright we will start right now. What do you know about chakra?"** he asked naruto.

Naruto just starting academy last month knew this." It is the force!" he said proudly. A paper fan hit him on the head.

"**WRONG! chakra is the energy of the human body and within the human body people have diffrent elements they find out what they have by using these.**" He said before pulling a peice of paper from his pocket. "**pump chakra into it and lets find out what you have.**" he tossed Naruto the piece of paper. Naruto held it with two hands and pumped chakra into it.

It split into four peices, one peice hardend into metal, one got soaked in blood, one burst into crimson flames, one compacted into itself and the last was shreded to peices. Naruto shocked at what happend looked at Kyuu for answers." What the hell was that?!" he yelled

**"Just as i thought... I am a demon of hell and i control all the elements and since we are now one you control all of them as are 12 elements of heaven earth and hell."** A chart appears beside Kyuu and he points at it

_fire-heaven=lightning-hell=hell fire_

_water-heaven=ice-hell=blood_

_earth-heaven=wood-hell=metal_

_wind-heaven=tornado-hell=gravity_

**" We have three ours before you must get so let us start your training off with a bang.I will help you with my favorite and signature element."** Kyuu's left arm bursted into crimson flames"**hell fire."** Then he charged

Outside world: Buki slowly laid naruto down on his bed not wanting to wake him. and he then he stepped backwards and sagged down into his E-Z chair. Naruto scared him. He had to help him with his temper, first thing in the morning he thought. "Daddy?" said the small squeaky voice of a small eight year old girl with her hair in tiny buns.

"Yes tenten?" said buki open his left eye and looking at her daughter who was looking at naruto.

"who is that boy?" she asked holding onto her brown teddy bear.

"that my dear is going to be your new adopted brother." he said smiling and looking at naruto.

End of chapter 2

Bonus scene: he tossed Naruto the piece of paper. Naruto held it with two hands and pumped chakra into it.

A cloud of smoke appears. Naruto coughing swiping at the smoke. He opened his eyes and stared wide eyed at the monsters in front of him.

A green ogre and a talking donkey.

"oi...Donkey what the hell did you do?" said the big green monster. the donkey hee-hawed and kicked the green monster in his crotch. Kyuu shoots hell fire at the two roasting them alive.

"**W-wrong peice of paper..."** he said sweat dropping.

Desu: well my readers i did not get enough pm's for naruto's sword style so i will make a style.

The style will be Tsumibito meaning sinner. For hand to hand combat he will be using Bachiatari meaning damned.

I can't make moves or techniques on my own so send me your ideas for your moves and you will be credited for them, as soon as i know how to answer a pm....

Hito: ( twirls the scythe)

Desu: goodbye! (disappears in a swirl of crimson flames.)


	3. Begining of something Great

Desu: alright alright i apologize. I have been in the Hospital for a month. Nothing serious just a broken wrist i feel much better now i can write all the stories you need!

Hito: (shakes his head and draws a machete from his belt)

Desu: right.... ON WITH THE STORY!

I do not own naruto if i did(eyes glaze over)....so many strippers.....

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Here we go..." said the tired weapons maker as he slowly walked out of his room leaving the sleeps forms of his daughter and Naruto who she instantly adored as her brother. He hobbled down the stares listening to the pounding of his door. "I'm coming dammit!" he yelled to whatever waited him. Lots, and lots fo chakra signatures to be exact. He opened the door and smiled gently as every mid genin to the Hokage who was in his battle armor.

"Well i never thought business was this good!" he said smiling gently looking to the hokage to the anbu wearing a dog mask.

The hokage cough gently. "you know why we are here we felt the release of the kyuubi's chakra, is everything alright?" asked the hokage looking at him in the eyes.

"Of course Hokage-sama, everything is alright... well i take that back i need a favor. A big one."

"Oh? What may that be Buki?" said the Hokage smiling gently knowing exactly what he was going to ask by listening in on his crystal ball.

Buki Coughed gently and straightened up. " I Buki Tsukirite ask permission to adopt the child Naruto Uzumaki." Ignoring the gasp and shouts from everyone else he waited for what the hokage would say.

The hokage was having an internal battle deciding this. One point Buki lost his wife to the fox and might take it out on naruto, he couldn't live with himself if he did. Buki also fought on the same team as the fourth so he is capable and well renowed enough to allow to take care of Naruto. he knew what he must do. Smiling gently he said " I approve. Bring Naruto and tenten to my office at 7:00 am sharp. Understood Buki?"

Buki smiled gently and nodded " Of course Hokage-sama!" he said bowing deeply.

The hokage turned around slowly and looked at the shinobi waiting for his order. " You all are dismissed" he said and speak a word of this to no one. This is now classiffied as a Shinobi class B secret!." he said waiving his hand dismissing everyone. A cloud blocked the moonlight four one second when it was light again all shinobi except the hokage was gone. The hokage turned around and looked at Buki. " I had hoped that this would happen. Now tell me what happend."

As buki told his tale of the demonic form of naruto to him bringing him upstairs to his bedroom. As he talked he and the hokage walked inside his house and enjoyed a nice cup of oolong tea. When he was finished telling him the tale the hokage sat back in the chair opposite of the bed that house naruto, he rubbed his chin gently. " Inu-san" he said and the masked anbu appear next to him kneeling head bowed. What you heard is a A class secret." After hearing the faint 'Hai' of the anbu he sighed deeply. " Bring me Inoichi Yamananaka immediately" He said as the Anbu disappeared.

"Daddy?" said the faint voice of tenten walking into the room and looking at her father then the hokage. " who is the old man?" she said quizically.

"Tenten! This is the Hokage the leader of Konoha." said Buki looking at Tenten then at the Hokage. His face softened when the Hokage chuckled softly.

Tenten blushed lightly then looked at Naruto. " Daddy is brother going to be ok?" she asked with true concern on her face. It warmed the Hokage heart that she had already accepted him into her heart.

"yes he wil sweetheart. Now lets get you back to bed" he said picking her up and taking her out the room.

He looked at the Figure of Buki carring Tenten back to her room, he knew he made the right choice. He turned his head and looked at Naruto he decided to examine him more closely. Naruto still had his blond hair but it now it had a faint tint of crimson in it in the shape of a wildfire running to the tip of his face. He looked at his face and frowned. His face was shaped diffrently. His face was more angular and pale, He had high cheek bones, he lost all his baby fat, his whisker marks were more defined, he looked animalistic. He looked at his lips and saw a dribble of blood. He opened his mouth and saw large fangs. Sighing deeply he let go of the boy. Out of curiosity he opened his eyes shocked to see that the iris of his eyes were crimson and the pupil of his eye was longer like a fox and yellow. He sat back in the chair with his eyes closed and mumbled something about being to old for this. "Hokage-sama?" said a voice next to the hokage.

"Right, inu-san thank you for bringing him." He opened his eyes and looked at Inoichi. " I need your talents Inoichi-san." He said looking him in his blue eyes. " I need to go into Naruto's mind." He said looking into the shocked expression of the mind ninja.

"But Hokage-sama that is dangerous who knows what the demon is doing inside of his head. It is dangerous."

"That wasn't a request he said sitting on the side of the bed looking at naruto.

Sighing deeply Inoichi's hands moved quickly and ended in a monkey seal. **omoi tansa no jutsu/mind probe jutsu** he said softly looking down at the third hokage then tapping his forehead gently before he fell laying down onto the bed." come back to us hokage-sama..." he said before sitting down in the chair.

_Inside Naruto's mind:_

The Hokage walked down a low hallway with water beneath his feet. He heard the sound of torture. He ran to the voice of Naruto screaming in pain. What he saw amazed him. A man with long red hair was attacking Naruto with bloody crimson flames. Those entrancing flames...A scream of pain woke him from his dream like state. He looked at the form of Naruto being thrown on the ground. The man with red hair stood over him ready to finish him off. The Hokage shunshin in front of him. "If you hurt this child i will kill you. Who are you?" said the Hokage looking at the man.

Kyuu smiled at the foolish old man to stand in front of him." Foolish old man you dare to stand in front of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune?" he smirked at the shocked look on the hokage face. "surprised? You should be, i am teaching the boy in the ways of the Demon King. " he said. Then he looked at Naruto. "Boy, go to my house and fix some tea for me and the senile old coot." he said ticking the Hokage off.

Standing up with all the bruises and blood gone from him, Naruto got up and smiles widely at Kyuu. "Sure thing Kyuu-kun!" he said before running off. Kyuu tossed a flamming ball at Naruto's head. As the ball moved toward Naruto's head he stopped moving. He swirved around and caught the flamming ball within his palm and it grew three times it size and he started juggling it. He turned around and walked back to the house. whistling circus music.

The Hokage was shocked, once again. "like what I have been teaching him?" asked Kyuu staring at the Hokage with a serious look. "Sit." He comanded. Two chairs appeared behind them and Kyuu and the Hokage sat down and stared at each other. " we fused together. He was dying so i offered him my position as the ninth disaster, a Demon King and.... The King of Sin..." He cough gently and spoke again but this time softer." i am sorry for what i have put him through. I may be a Demon, but he is still a boy. I will take him under my wing and he will replace me. I have one concern n his teachings that i can not do." he said looking at the Hokage.

" Oh?" said the Hokage trying to gain face in front of the Kyuubi.

"Yes. I only control the elements of hell. Since me and Naruto Fused together he now controls them as well ,his natural element is the wind element of heaven. Tornado. So what i ask of you is to find him a teacher...please." he said softening the face of the Hokage.

" I have someone in mind. Naruto's soon to be guardian. Buki Tsukirite. You know him, he was at the battle of your sealing. He was the one with the multiple weapons...The one who cut off three of your tails" he said smirking at the Kyuubi.

Kyuu twitched slightly. "Yes... i remember him he was the one with that sphere of heaven. He will do just fine."

**BOOOOOOM!!!**

Kyuu and the Hokage turned around to the burning house. "that idiot did it again..." Kyuu got up and raised his hand at the house. The air around the house shifted and wavered. A figure burst through the roof as the house came crashing down in the form of a pancake.

Naruto stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Kyuu. " You tried to kill me again! Didn't you?!" He yelled at him.

"yes i did. Did you drop the the flaming ball?" Kyuu asked the shifting and nervous Naruto. "Alright kid, we need to finish our training." Kyuu turned around and look at the Hokage. " you may go now. He will awaken by Morning. His bodies are probably changing right now. Tell Buki thank you...and i am sorry." Sighing deeply Kyuu mumbled something about being _way _too old for this. The Hokage smiled gently knowing Naruto was in good hands.

End of Chapter 3

Bonus scene:

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Here we go..." said the tired weapons maker as he slowly walked out of his room leaving the sleeps forms of his daughter and Naruto who she instantly adored as her brother. He hobbled down the stares listening to the pounding of his door. "I'm coming dammit!" he yelled to whatever waited him. Lots, and lots fo chakra signatures to be exact. He opened the door and smiled gently. His face faultered as he ran out of his house.

"Where the Hell am i?!" he screamed as a big yellow bird walked past him talking to a giant snuffaluffagus with a red little monster riding its back. Buki looked at the sign that read 'Sesame street" He twitched lightly and turned around and came face to face witha crack head blue monster addicted to cookies. To say the less he screamed like a little girl.

Desu: alright starting next chapter Hito will not be with us no more... no he did not snap and kill no one....he just doesn't feel like it no more. so it will be just you and me readers!! Yes i know..torture... anyway....I will be starting Naruto's combat and sword styles next chapter. So..... goodbye... god this is lonely with you Hito!!!


	4. Family Issues

Desu: Hello my readers! (moves out the way of the flying knife) yes i know that i have been gone but i have been in a rut...i lost my muse...Hito...but...

hito( appears from behind a curtain carrying a hatchet) I am back

Desy: that is right ladies and gentleman he talks!

Hito: (throws the hatchet and it lands on Desu's left foot) on with the show... (tears hatchet out)

I do not own Naruto if i did...i would buy ice cream and feed it to terrorist...BRAIN FREEZE THE ULTIMATE TORTURE!!!

"Hurry up dad!We are going to be late for our appointment with the Hokage!" Yelled Tenten turning around and pouting at Buki walking slowly, holding Naruto's hand. "Come on people! I have to go to the academy in an hour!" She said running faster toward the academy.

Buki, chuckling softly at his daughter looked down at Naruto who had stopped walking and was clutching his pants leg. Kneeling down to Naruto's eye level Buki looked Naruto in his eyes." What is wrong Naruto? There is no need to be scared we are just going to finalize the adoption papers, is all."

"Naruto shook his head furiously, before looking up at Buki" It is not that it's just that… what if they try to hurt me?" said Naruto looking up at the stern face of Buki before having his face pulled into the soon-to-be-father's chest.

"Never will I allow anyone to hurt my family. Naruto you are my son now, I will never let anyone hurt my family I put it on my life. Do you understand me?" said Buki roughly trying to keep the pain out of his voice, pulling Naruto away from him and smiling softly at the boy. Naruto nodded gently. "Good now we have to go before Tenten beat us there." Buki said looking around for Tenten, who had gone inside the tower already.

When Buki and Naruto walked inside the Hokage tower Tenten was playing around with Inu-san's Anbu blade, while he stood next to her stern. The Hokage was chuckling softly to himself behind his desk. He flicked his arm gently and Inu-san had his Anbu blade back in its case. "Now, take your seats, please there is many thing we must discuss. Inoichi-san if you please."Said the Hokage as Inoichi appeared next to Inu-san. "Explain what we are going to do please."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I am going to use a Jutsu that allow us to in a way to bring something or someone from inside someone's head into the material world, they will off course they won't be able to harm you. I will use it on Naruto and the Kyuubi will be joining us." Said Inoichi in one rehearsed breath before bowing deeply.

Buki looked at Tenten nervously. "Why did I have to bring Tenten?"

"For the sole purpose of uniting this soon to be family with no lies that separates them she must know the truth." Said the Hokage looking at Buki over his hands int hat mysterious way he does. Buki Nodded slowly. The Hokage looked at Inoichi and nodded for him to begin the jutsu.

Inoichi hands moved swiftly ending in the monkey seal omoi houmen no jutsu!/ mind release no jutsu! he said softly as the room began to waver then everything went still. He looked around the room at everyone gathered. No Kyuubi. Everyone was looking over his shoulder. "He's behind me isn't he?" he said not wanting to turn around. He felt something against his lower back in a rhythmic motion. Kyuu was pelvis thrust against him. Inoichi swiveled around on his left heel ,a kunai coming down from his right sleeve and aiming at Kyuu's throat. He cut the air.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" said Kyuu sitting on a throne next to the chair next to Tenten. He smiled gently at the girl and then looked at the Hokage ignoring the furious look and killer intent coming from Inoichi. "What can i do for you old man?" he said indignantly.

The Hokage looked at Kyuu for a long time, everyone else sat there waiting for him to talk. " I want you to tell Tenten there who you are and what happend to her mother." he said softly earning a gasp from all off the adult except Kyuu who looked angry.

"Is that why you called me out here? to bring this girl to tears!?" he said angrily pointing at a confused Tenten. "She has nothing to do with me training Naruto!" he said standing up and panting heavily.

"No she doesn't, but she is now his sister they are family no lies within above anyone else understand the importance of family don't you?" said the Hokage giving Kyuu a quizical look.

Kyuu sat down and closed his eyes and shifted in his chair so he could look at the girl. " My name is Kyuubi No Kitsune. I attacked this village seven years ago...and... i killed your mother." After the words left Kyuu's mouth, all he saw was red. 'She punched me in the bloody eye!' thought Kyuu as he was knocked out of his chair and looked at the restrained form of Tenten being held by her father and Naruto.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER I HATE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!!" Screamed an enraged Tenten disappearing a cloud of smoke and reappearing in front of Kyuu with a pen from the Hokage desk. When it was inches from his left eye she slumped over and fell ontop of Kyuu. Kyuu looked up and saw Inoichi standing above him.

"Why didn't you move? She was going to rip your eye out." he said looking at Kyuu with a mix loof of pity and disgust.

"I deserve it for what i caused this village and the people in it." he said Standing up and handing Tenten to Buki. He looked at the Weapons maker and frowned. " I am sorry"

Inoichi couldn't take this anymore." Hokage-sama! Why is this demon showing emotions he should not be able to!" he said looking at the Hokage and pointing at Kyuu.

"Very simple Inoichi. When The Yondaime fought Kyuubi he did not only seal it in Naruto he sealed his knowledge and emotions within him as well, so that he could teach it to Naruto." he said calmly who has not moved during this whole ordeal.

Buki stepped forward " Is that why he wishes to teach Naruto everything he knows and why he seems human?" he questioned

"OI! I'm standing right here. And yes that is why. I hate that damn Yondaime for that goddamn seal, But these emotion are quite bothersome...makes me feel warm then cold then confused..." said Kyuu sitting down and looking at the ceiling. Now what is the other reason you called me, cuz i left a pie in the oven." he said looking at the Hokage.

The sandaime sat back in his chair." Tenten. I want you to give Tenten the sphere of heaven." he said softly. Gasp from everyone in the room, even from Inu who has not said a word since they walked in.

"Hokage-sama the Sphere was lost in the battle against him. How could he have it.?" question Buki.

The Hokage was about to answer when Kyuu answered for him. "I Took it with me. Something that powerful could be disastrous to this world." said Kyuu looking around the room at the shocked faces. " if it fell into the wrong hands it could kill me." He said looking at the nodding faces around the room 'one day i am gonna kill these *%$#-ers.' he thought to him self and started grumbling to himself.

Kyuu leaned forward and did three hand signs ending in cat. A puff of smoke appeared on top of the desk. A glowing white sphere that gleamed with every color of the rainbow sat on the table. the sphere was big enough to fit inside the palm of a grown mans hands.

Naruto who has been quiet through the whole thing said "Can i have one?" he said looking at all the grown ups in the room. Everyone in the busted out into fit of laughter all except the waking Tenten and the pouting Naruto. "Fine...i didn't want one anyway."

Everyone stopped laughing when they noticed that Tenten has woken up. Kyuu stepped toward the girl and handed her a kunai. " Kill me." he clearly stated ignoring the arguments of all the people in the room. "Forgive me for i have sinned, i have slaughtered i have pillaged i have done every evil thing you can think of i have done it. It was in my Nature to do all those Vile things but no more i will protect you, your family this whole Village i pledge it on the Sin within me." Said Kyuu standing upright and bowing to the girl waiting for his punishment. Then, Tenten Lunged at him.

The little girl's arms wrapped around Kyuu's neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry for hitting you...the pain you must fell is punishment enough but...you must clean my room for a month!" said Tenten jumping back and smiling at Kyuu.

to say that Kyuu was shocked was an understatement. He was Beyone words. His eyes started to tear up. "Is the great fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune about to cry?" teased one foolish Uzumaki. He laughed, jumping in his chair before a hell fire ball hit him in the gut knocking him into the wall.

"I don't cry...my allergies are acting up." said Kyuu turning away and wiping at his eyes. Tenten came over and petted his back. "It's ok Kyuu-chan Naruto-kun is just a big fat meany head." She said sticking her tongue out at Naruto.

The Sandaime coughed to get everyone's attention. "There is still the Matter of The sphere. Tenten?" he said looking at the girl. "will you please hand me that ball please?" he said gently, smiling at the girl. Tenten let go of Kyuu and walked over to the desk and picked up the sphere. Once she touched it everyone was blinded by a flash of white light. When it was safe to see. Everyone saw Tenten standing there with a katana, then it changed into a mace, then into a halberd, then into lance. It changed a couple more time before it changed back into a sphere.

The Hokage smiled. "Tenten you are now the wielder of your father's old weapon that gave him the name Master of weapons. You are now the Mistress of weapons. he said smiling at the girl. He turned his head to Buki who shed one tear of joy from his left eye. "I expect you to teach Tenten how to use it, as well as teach Naruto his father's weapon style the Tsumibito?" hearing the faint 'hai from Buki he turned to Kyuu " you will be teaching Naruto your Jutsu's along with his fathers sword style the Bachiatari?" he said looking at Kyuu who stood there.

"No." said Kyuu earning him an ear full of screams from Naruto.

"You promised to teach me you damn fox! You can't go back on your word!" he yelled before being lifted into the air by an unseen force.

"Let me finish kit." he growled at naruto then turning back to The Hokage. " I will teach Naruto but i also wish to teach Tenten some tricks. Not all of my tricks jutsu enough so that she can spar with Naruto and not get hurt." he said patting Tenten's head who was still looking at the sphere. "what do you think kit?" he said looking at Tenten.

Tenten looked up and grinned at Kyuu." I love that idea Kyuu-chan!" Kyuu looked at Naruto nodded and grinned.

Kyuu looked at the hokage and Buki. " I give my consent...Buki?" said the hokage waving to the weapons maker.

Buki looked at Kyuu intently. "If you hurt either one of my kids...I will kill you myself. Understand?" he said looking at Kyuu with a cold stare and concentrating Killer Intent rival to that of Kyuubi himself at him. Not to mention the twenty degree nose dive.

"Kyuu nodded vigorously. " Good, then yes you may train Tenten as well." said Buki smiling at Kyuu. Everyone in the room except Inu sweatdropped. Buki looked at the Hokage. "How is tenten and I suppose to enter Naruto's head?" he said looking at their leader.

Inoichi stepped forward " I can explain lord Hokage-sama, I will teach you and the child the Mind Probe Jutsu. The Jutsu is manly used to get information from captured enemies, but in this case it will allow you to train within Naruto's head." he said before bowing and taking his place next to Inu.

"Now that all the important things is out of the way I need you to sign the adoption papers Buki." said the Hokage. Buki grabbed the pen that was almost in Kyuu's eye and signed on the dotted line. "Good, Naruto will start Ninja academy first thing Tommorow Morning he will be in classroom 1-A school starts at-"

"AAAGGHHHH!!!!" screamed Naruto, standing up and waving hands around. Naruto stepped forward and ran into the desk knocking over the Hokage's cup of tea.

Everyone rushed to his side.

"Naruto what is wrong?!" Yelled Buki holding his son up.

"I can't see!! I'm blind!" yelled Naruto waving his arms in front of his now white eyes.

End of Chapter

Bonus scene:

Kyuu leaned forward and did three hand signs ending in cat. A puff of smoke appeared on top of the desk. A green haair and green eyed fair appeared along with a pink haired and pink eyed fair appeared. They flew over to Naruto

" Hi i am Cosmi and she is Wandu we are..." A flashing light appeared with the words "FAIRY GODPARENTZ" appeared " YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Inu moved quickly and put a Chidori in both of their chest, still reading his book.

Inu looked up at everyone" what?"

Desu:I just want to say i am sorry for taking such a long time for this chapter. If i ever take that long of a time to make a chapter shoot me.

Hito: (Grabs a shotgun)

Desu (disappears in a puddle of ice cream).


	5. Akugan side effect

Desu: Hello my Beautiful reader welcome to the Sinner's paradise!

Hito: (nods)

Desu: in this chapter i will explain why he is blind and something with Tenten will happen...(it is good don't worry!) and we will see two of Kyuu's Jutsu's

Hito: (Coughs)

Desu: i guess hito isn't going to threaten me aga-( falls down)

Hito: (stands behind Desu with a metal baseball bat) on with the show...

I do not own Naruto, if i did i would invent something completely useless...like you! (sorry! don't stop reading!)

The sun shined down on the soft face of Tenten as she stood next to her brothers bed concentrating on the sphere in front of her as it changed shapes. Buki sat next to Naruto's bedside and has not moved since. Kyuu stood against the wall fillling his extremely long finger nails. The Hokage was talking lowly with the head doctor. The doctor left to go get the result, the Hokage turned around and looked at all off them. A boy with a cloth over his eyes was not an akward site, the grown man with the saddening look on his face a little bit more awkward, the little girl playing with a sphere that changed into diffrent weapons a little bit more, a man with bloody red eyes and nine fox tails swishing behind him, alot. A nurse came into the room within the last two hours and looked at everyone in the room then turned around and left the room. No one has came in since except the head doctor.

_Knock...knock...knock_

"Hokage-sama?" asked the head doctor of Konoha's hospital as she entered the room." The results are in" he said and he handed him the document.

"and you are not the father..." whispered Kyuu.

"Thank you Joi-san" said Sandaime looking at Kyuu. "You may go now." he said turning and facing the woman as she bowed and exited the room. As soon as the door was closed and he heard her footsteps receed, he opened the document and stared at the results.

"Just as i thought..." he whispered to himself"

Buki looked up from Naruto's pale face and the strips of clothe that blocked his eyes. "What is happening to my son?" He said standing up and walks quickly to the Hokage and grabbed him by the front of his robes." What is happening to him?!"

"Control yourself, Buki ." said the Hokage in a cold voice. Buki blinked twice and let go of the Hokage. He bowed his head and took his place at Naruto's bedside. The Hokage coughed lowly. "His eyes... are changing." He said looking at the diffrent faces in the room. Buki looked shocked, and the fear in his eyes gave way to the terror of him losing his new son. Tenten face was that of a confused kid. Kyuu face new exactly what was going on. " Would you care to say what is going on Kyuu?" said the hokage looking at Kyuu fiercly.

Kyuu smiled and leaned back to sit down when his throne appeared and he plopped down into it. "Yes i would like that." Kyuu reached on Naruto's bedside table and picked up the glass of water as it turned into wine.

He took a sip.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

he looked at the cup of wine that did not seem to empty no matter how many drinks he took. He took another sip. Then he swished it around in his mouth

Then he took another sip.

"KYUUBI!!!" yelled The Hokage.

"Oh...you meant now?" he said smirking at the two angry men faces. He heard a giggle and looked down to see Tenten in his lap. He patted her head.

Then again.

Then once more.

In a low cold voice letting killer intent leak out the hokage said "Kyuubi..."

"Oh alright..." he said sitting up straight still stroking Tenten's head like a cat." My presence within Naruto has caused his father's doujutsu to come in a tad bit early then usual..."

"The Akugan? But that is not suppose to develop until his teen years..." said Buki looking at Naruto closely ' if this is true his eyes are changing right now...' thought Buki as he reached for the strips of cloth covering his eyes. A spark of crimson flames burnt Buki's fingertips. he looked at Kyuu's finger point at his hand like a gun.

"Let me finish." he said still stroking tenten head who has fell asleep in his lap like a kitten. " As i was saying, his eyes came in a bit early this means that he will be blinded a little bit more than usual maybe a day or two when his eyes open i will expect he will be thouroughly educated on its functions and uses?" said Kyuu looking at the Sandaime.

"Yes...i will see to it personally...but i have a question...what of his mother's Bloodline limit?" he said looking at Kyuu.

"That woman's ability...i will force it open in a month or two to give Naruto to adjust to his new eyes." He patted Tenten's head gently. "Now that all the excitement is done i will now go back into the seal." he said picking up the sleeping for of Tenten as his throne turned into a bed and he laid Tenten down onto it, he pulled the covers up onto her shoulders and turned around. He nodded to Buki and got on his knees and bow sarcastically to the Hokage and a flash of red light and he disappeared.

Sighing deeply the Hokage turned to Buki. "Well?"

Buki looked at the Hokage, then he turned and looked at the seal. He is rude, crude, has no respect for anyone and he does whatever he pleases." said the weapons maker wither anger in his eyes. Then his eyes softened. "But he was telling the truth when he said he would take care of the kids, he is their sensei, he loves Naruto like a son, and he adores Tenten like a daughter...i feel like he is trying to steal my kids." he said with a sad smirk.

The Hokage chuckled softly. "You still have Jigoku...where ever he is." he said looking at the anger on the weapon Makers face.

"He is dead to me..." he said coldly. "I only have one son and that is Naruto. He turned away from the Hokage and looked at Naruto closely. The Hokage knew that this conversation was over. He turned away from Buki and walked to the door and stopped"

"He will begin school in three days, first thing Monday morning. Tommorow i want you to begin the first steps of their training." he said looking over his shoulder at Buki. He opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth and walked out the door quickly. When he was almost out of ear shot he mumbled "I'm too old for this..."

Buki sat there looking at his two children. Tenten his little princess who fate has decided to weild the ultimate weapon of the gods to battle demon and devils. Naruto who had the most powerful devil within him and will replace him as the most powerful devil ever in the history of human and mundane history. He couldn't be prouder. He slumped down and rest his head in his hands.

_Much Later:_

The sun has set a long time ago, the room was basked in darkness except for a faint crimson glow. Buki opened his eyes and looked at the wall socket expecting to see a light socket. Nothing. The light was coming from Naruto's bed. He looked over quickly and saw that from behind the white cloth covering naruto's eyes a crimson light was shining from inside his eyes. Buki rushed to Naruto's side and pressed the distress button on the side of his bed. The lights sprang on anda red light above Naruto's bed started flashing and a loud bed sounded. The noise jarred Tenten awake. She looked up at Naruto as Buki ripped the clothes away from his eyes. tenten covered her hand to stop the gasp from escaping. Buki clenched the clothes in his hands.

Naruto's eye lids and eyes were gone. His eye socket shined brightly with two small crimson flames in their place. "You damn Fox get out here now!" Buki yelled at naruto doing handsigns and touching Naruto stomach as a Kyuu was flung from Naruto's seal. Buki ran over to Kyuu and stopped. He was covered in scrapes and blood. "What happend?" he said extremely tense and worried.

Kyuu looked at Buki his left eye hanging out. "I don't know, but when i forcibly open the Akugan i had to use my own chakra...i think it is having an affect on Naruto we need to-" a pulse went through the room. the cup Kyuu as drinking from broke and fell on the ground. Buki ran to the window. The pulse was still going through the village. Kyuu looked at Buki." this is bad... go get Sarutobi Now!" yelled Kyuu his hands coming up into the release seal as his armor fell away and was wearing a traditional kimono with no sleeves. He glared at Buki who stood there " I can't finish the seals untili have human chakra and your chakra capacity is too low! If you don't want Naruto to die, GO NOW!" he yelled as Buki broke through the window.

Biting his thumb and sliding it across his palm he summoned a seven tailed snow fox that had seve diffrent weapons wrapped in its tails " Yurushi!" He yelled to the silver snow fox. " **Zaigou Kai!: Netami!/Sin Release!: Envy!.** When he was finish with the hand signs the first tail unraveled on Yurushi a pair of gloves appeared on Kyuu's hands as he rushed forward and slammed both hands onto NAruto's seizuring body. a whip of crimson flame shot from Naruto's eyes and wrapped around Kyuu's waist and flunge him into the wall with the whip turning into a sword and going after the thrown form of Kyuu. "Kuso..." whispered Kyuu as he waited for the sword to peirce him. It never came. Tenten ws standing in front of him with a giant halberd by her side with a bliding white light covering her and the halberd.

"_Kyuu... i see that you have been slipping ..."_ said Tenten turning her head and her eyes shined brightly with an azure tinge leaking out of them.

"Shut the hell up ya damn dragon are you going to help me? Or are you going to let your innocents brother die?"said Kyuu standing up and looking at Tenten

_"Tch... you know me too well Kyuu... allow me to show you how it is done... Seiryuu style!"_ she rushed forward with a flashing white light the halberd turned into a overly large claymore.

Kyuu sweatdropped at that. " Ummm....you know we want him alive right?" he said nervously thinking of what Buki will do to him. The blow never landed. Seiryuu was pushed back by a fist of crimson flames. Naruto was engulfed in a coat of crimson flames. "Kuso...the fox coat...my first jutsu..." whispered Kyuu as he rushed forward and caught Seiryuu and put out the flames that were burning Tenten's arms. Kyuu stood up and looked at the form of Naruto. He was still sleeping. His chakra must now be having the same effect on him as it does on that damn brother of his. He knew exactly how to fix this little problem. He rushed forward with hsi fist clocked back about to punch naruto in the face " WAKE THE HELL UP!!" he yelled fiercly as he two was caught in the coats fire and was pushed back and landed next to Tenten.

"_My turn!"_ yelled seiryuu standing up as the sphere changed into Kyuu worst nightmare. A Rocket Launcher. Kyuu paled and ran outside the door as she took aim and fired.

BOOOOOOOM!!!!!

Kyuu peaked back inside the room and saw that Seiryuu was following Naruto Outisde onto the Hospitals roof top. He looked around at the destruction they had caused. "I am not paying for this..." he said jumping through the giant hole onto the roof. He climbed the wall using his tails as he did hand signs. when he got to the edge of the roof he flipped into the air and bit his thumb. **Oni Bunshin no jutsu!/Demon Clone Jutsu!** Two perfect clones appeared on either side of Kyuu. they all landed beside a beaten Seiryuu. "Aww come on Seiryuu you can do better than that... hold him off as i finish the seals!" Kyuu sat down facing the east, clone one faced the north,clone two faced south. He needed the Hokage to face west.

"_ You don't tell me what to do foul demon! But i shall do it to protect my master's brother!_" yelled Seiryuu as she rushed forward doing handsigns with one hand as the rocket launcher turned into a broad sword, when she was finished with the handsigns **_Shiro Tentou Hisaki no jutsu/ white heaven flames jutu! _**after she yelled it the sword burst into white flames. Running quickly on her containers little legs she rushed forward and her swiveled on the ball of her right foot and spin kicked Naruto in his gut, sparks of crimson and white flames flying and mixing into a beautiful but deadly fire. The Hokage and several Anbu appeared around Naruto. The Hokage was in his battle armor.

The Sandaime bit his thumb and did fast hand signs "**Kuchiyose no jutsu!/ Summoning jutsu!**" he yelled before slamming his hand down on the ground. "Enma, help Tenten!" he said before Enma nodded and ran at the Kyuubified Naruto, The sandaime stood there for a moment looking at Tenten clashing with Naruto. He noticed Naruto eyes were gone a little bit of slober was running from the side of his mouth...he was looked at Kyuu. "What is going on?" he said loudly.

"from what i can tell my chakra is having an effect on him right now. we must forcibly speed up the time it would have taken for his eyes to rejuvinate. We need a 13 point seal ontop of a 39 pronged seal now!" yelled kyuu finishing the 39 seals and slammed his hand down on the ground. The ground shook and 39 glowing crimson kanji signs appeared in a circle around the fighters. "Now you must do the 13 point seal " yelled Kyuu as his body shook from the strein and the force of gravity on him. "and make it fast!" he yelled.

The Hokage nodded and sat down facing the west and started doing hand signs. He ignored the fact that Enma poofed back to his home. He had to concentrate on the seal. "Kyuu ,what of Tenten?!" he yelled at the Demon.

"That is Seiryuu the spirit within the sphere of heaven, it seems she has taken residence within Tenten. Ignore her and finish the goddamn seal!" Kyuu yelled at the Hokage.

"Done!" He yelled as 13 blue kanji appeared in between the red ones. The seal came to life, the red and blue kanji mixed and it became a giant seal one giant purple kanji which meant "Seal" in japanese it illuminated the entire sky. The force of the seal left the Hokage almost chakra dry and the pressure it was putting on him was almost too much for his old body to handle. "I am to old for this!!!" he yelled at Kyuu.

Kyuu looked at the Hokage and nodded he turned his head to Seiryuu who jumped up and aimed a high kick at it's head "Right! Seiryuu take it out now!

The coat right arm grabbed Seiryuu leg and threw her into the air. Buki shunshin behind Seiryuu and caught her from falling off the side of the building. "Tenten are you alright" he said softly.

Seiryuu looked up at buki "_ we are just fine Tsukirite-sama, now we must finish this!_" she said pulling her legs up and using the momentum to bounce off buki's chest along with the gravity to pull her to the kyuubified Naruto, as the broadsword changed into a spear."_ Pierce the heavens! Tama Tentou!"_ Seiryuu twisted her body and started to spin in mid flight toward Kyuubified Naruto. A white spark came off the tip of the spear, half a second later the spear and her self burst into white flames that spun along with her. She went right through the fox's coat missing Naruto by inches."**ketatamashii tentou doriru/piercing heaven drill **she said as she stopped behind him outside of the seal as the seal rose up around the fox's coat as it jumped away from the sleeping Naruto and tried to make a break outside of the seal , it hit the outline of the seal and bounced back. and flew scratching the pavement leaving burning scrape in the ground as it receeded back into the seal on Naruto's stomach.

Kyuu sighed deeply "I am _way_ too old for this..."

End of Chapter

_"Tch... you know me too well Kyuu... allow me to show you how it is done... Seiryuu style!"_ she rushed forward with a flashing white light the halberd turned into a pistol and shot Naruto in his forehead, needless to say he fell down dead. "_ how was that?_" she sai turning around and seeing a slumped over Kyuu with a bullet hole in his forehead matching that of Naruto's " _...good thing i didn't do that in the real story...or it would be extremely short!_" she said loudly. (Do not worry i am not that cruel~Desu)

Desu: Another chapter finished!! wow i did this one like a man possessed...one of my readers said if i ever wait that long to update a chapter she will kill me...and then she gave me my adress and the location of my room...turns out it was Hito's creepy goth girlfriend.

Hito: (cracks neck and grabs a baseball)

Desu: sexy goth girlfriend?

Hito: (nods and throws a baseball at Desu's face)

Desu: (ducks)

Hito (Hits Desu in the face with a baseball bat) In the next chapter We will also start the training. The Devil and God will train the two children... and Desu...when he comes back will open a poll to see who Naruto will date.

Desu: the choice are Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, or Ayame (the Ichiraku girl)

Hito (hits Desu in the back of the head) that is all...have a nice day (bows)


	6. Training begins!

Desu: (laughs evilly) sorry for the two week delay...Hito went on a trip ...with his girlfriend....(winks at Hito blushing face)

Hito: (glares at Desu and reaches grabs the can of mace behind my back and sprays him in the eyes) (turns to the aduience) yes we went to Taos, New Mexico it was fun (keeps spraying desu) most fun i have ever had...me and Yukai stayed inside (Yukai is my girlfriend name for fanfic) (stops spraying)

Desu: (Jumps up) and next chap she will be joining us for these little moments of fun!

Hito: (Smashes desu over the head witht he empty can) on with the fanfic...

I do not own Naruto...if i did i would buy neverland ranch and turn it into...forever ranch..strippers and ice cream..and...(looks to the sky) cotton candy.... so much...(drools) (I don't own Naruto)

Kyuu stood up and looked at the roof of the building. There was holes all over, the left side of the building was missing (you could see inside the hospital room below.). 'Just great...I am not paying for this!' he thought to himself. Buki walked over to Kyuu whose eyes were glazed over and he pulled his fist back and filled it with as much chakra as he could and punched Kyuu in his nose. Kyuu turned into blood and raced over to the other Kyuu. Kyuu looked up and canceled the other clone. "What?" he said looking at Buki?

The Hokage appeared next to Buki with his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Buki let him explain what is going on...Kyuu?" said the Hokage turning to look at Kyuu.

"I have no idea!" he said grinning at them.

"Kill him." said the Hokage his face blank.

"I_ have an idea of what happened..._" said Seiryuu stepping forward and looking at the Hokage.

"Who are you and why are you in this child's body?" said the Hokage looking at Seiryuu.

"I_ am Seiryuu, Azure Dragon of the east, one of the four gods who keeps the balance against the nine Demon Kings. I am also the spirit within the tama tentou, the sphere of heaven._" she said before bowing deeply.

"You are the voice within the sphere that I always heard when I used it's power?" asked Buki looking at Seiryuu.

"Yes_ I am. If there is no more trouble I will now go back inside of Tenten now..._" she said and closed her eyes

"WAIT! Don't you mean into the sphere?" asked Buki confused.

"No_... Tenten is the true holder of the sphere, the sphere only went to you for she was within you, inside your sperm._" she said ignoring the slight blush on the weapon maker's face."_ i apologize but i will teach the child the true power of the tama tentou...the power that is rightfully hers._"

The Hokage looked at Seiryuu "Why her?" he asked her questionably

"_ for she has been proprophecized to be the one to keep the balance against the upcoming battles, to battle along side her brother to keep the balance...she is his other half...isn't that right otouto-chan?_" she said turning to smile at Kyuu

"Otouto-chan?!" yelled the Hokage and Buki before they both busted into laughter.

Kyuu growled lowly before the ground below the Hokage and Buki exploded into crimson flames. "Grow up!!" he turned and look at Seiryuu "why are you still here onee-chan?" he said as Buki and the Hokage chuckled behind him.

"_ I have no other business...except...I also wish to train the boy...we both will train them inside Naruto...I have yet to decorate Inside of Tenten...it is filled with toys and weapons...I found a nuclear weapon earlier...I am keeping it...I digress... I also wish for you to tell the boy who his father is...otouto-chan I will see you later_" she said as Tenten eyes turned back into her deep brown, then they rolled in the back of her head and she fell down on top of Naruto.

Buki walked over to his children and picked them up, one in each arm. He looked around at the destruction. "What are we going to do about all this?" said Buki looking at the Hokage, who looked at Kyuu.

"Oh fine..." Kyuu snapped his fingers and the atoms inside the air reformed into the missing pieces of the building. "I can only do that to objects that are not alive..." he sighed." Now let us get these kids inside.

_The next day:_

"YAWN!" yelped Naruto sitting up in his bed and looking at the four anbu in each corner who were glaring at the red clad fox like human who was sitting on a throne on the left side of his bed, on the right were Buki and Tenten asleep. Tenten was lying in Buki's lap.

"So kid...you are finally up...what took ya so long?" said Kyuu leaning on his right palm and smiling at him.

"Yep! i am totally energized ,when do we start training?" said Naruto looking at the amused face of Kyuu "what is so funny kyuu and why are you looking at me like that?"

"Kid....you just said it...why am I looking at you..._looking_ at me..." said Kyuu giving Naruto a hint.

"..."

"YATTA!!! I CAN SEE I CAN SEE!!!" yelled Naruto jumping on the bed ignoring the groans of the waking Tenten and Buki.

Tenten climbed on the bed and started jumping as well. "Kids...enough before you two get-" Naruto and Tenten jumped at the same time and smacked heads and fell on oppsite sides of the bed. BUki caught Tenten in his arms and sat her down. Kyuu moved out the way to let Naruto fall. "hurt..." Buki sweatdropped.

"You damn fox! You could have caught me!" yelled Naruto standing up and pointing an accusing finger at Kyuu.

"Yes... i could have...but i didn't..." Naruto cursed loudly at Kyuu. "Oi! Kid, are you ready to train now or what?" said Kyuu looking at the eager faces of Naruto and Tenten. "Alright...let's go. Buki?" said Kyuu who had started to walk toward the door and then stopped.

"Yes?" said the weapons maker who was looking out the window at the beautiful city of Konoha.

"I am going to take the kids for about a week..." said Kyuu rubbing his little stub on his chin.

"What?!" yelled Buki turning around only to find Naruto and Tenten starting to disappear in a swirl of flames. Buki ran forward in time to see his children wave at him.

"Bye dad!" they both said in unison as the flames took them whole and they were gone. Kyuu smirked and disappeared in a swirl fo flames as well.

Buki stood there staring at where they were just was. He looked at an anbu in the corner. "you could have done something." he accused the anbu.

The anbu just stood there saying nothing at all. Sighing deeply Buki ran out of the room to the Hokage tower.

Buki ran down the hallway toward the Hokage office, he ignored the yelling guards and rushed into the room only to stop dead in his tracks. He was in a meeting with a Woman ,she had raven purple hair and almond eyes. She wore sandals that were cover by shin guards, a brown skirt and a fish net shirt that showed off her large breast, Buki noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Buki looked at the overly large tan trench coat she was wearing. "uhhh....sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama, but the fox has left with the mistress of weapons and the blonde fox..." said Buki still staring at the purple haired lady eyes.

The Hokage leaned forward and looked at Buki from the top of his hands."So Kyuubi took Tenten and Naruto to go train?" said Hokage ignoring the worried look on his face. He then turned to the woman "this is Anko Mitarashi, she was the student of Orochimaru, and she will assisting you in the training of Naruto and Tenten when they return." he said

"But sir! She is the student of that traitor!" said Buki before he was slammed against the opposite wall, a trickle of blood came from his cheek where Anko held a kunai to it.

"If you dare mention his name in front of me...i will kill you myself...i don't give a damn for you or these kids..but it is my mention to teach them...there fore i shall..." Anko stepped back withdrawing the kunai from cheek licking the blood from it before putting it away.

"Anko..." said the Hokage waving a dango stick up before it disappearred, Anko sat down and started gobbling it. The Hokage pushed a full plate of dango toward her and looked at Buki. "I told him to get out of the village to go train the children, he will also release Seiryuu from within Tenten to help with the training, Buki looked at the Hokage about the object when he said "Do you disagree with my methods?" said the Hokage

Buki shook his head. "But where are they?" he said worried crossing his face.

The Hokage sat back in his chair "Near Iwagakure." said the hokage ignoring the yells of the weapons maker. He raised his hand to silence him. "they are staying in a forest near them called the forest of trees, they will never be found as long as they stay in the forest.

_Seven days later._

_A Forest of Trees in Earth Country on the outside of Iwagakure._

Kyuu looked out at the barren wasteland that was once the Forest of Trees...which they destroyed. There was nothing but a wasteland of dirt...the forest was now a looked at the dead bodies of the Iwa ninja's. Kyuu then raised his hand and incinerated the bodies of the ninja

Naruto was lying on his back looking at the cloudless sky while his lungs burned with fire and his head was splitting in two, his arms and legs were healing themselves from the cuts all overhe also had a large scar down his chest, Tenten was in worse shape for her god healed much slower than Naruto's devil. Tenten had cuts and lacerations all over her with burnt skin on her arm, blood was oozing from the kids.

"Maybe we pushed them too far..." said a grown woman who was wearing a traditional Kimono, the kimono were embroidered with silk blue lilacs that shifted when she face was angular and thin her eyes were saphire blue which leaked out of her eye sockets. Her hair came down her back in waves, looking like a tidal wave waiting to crash down. her lips were full and sensual, she also had a large saphire tail coming fromt he back of her kimono which moved softly which would entrance men, but the only peice about her that wasn't sexy as Kyuu pointed out repeatedly was that she was as flat as cardboard. She was Seiryuu.

"Shut up flat chest, these kids did a good job...just as i would expect from them." said Kyuu his arms crossed wearing a crimson battle gi with the kanji for superior and evil on the back of it. "We fought we won, now let's get the hell outta here." Kyuu said frowning at the two children who has fallen asleep. Kyuu picked up Tenten as Seiryuu picked up Naruto. Kyuu disappeared in a swirl of hell fire as Seiryuu disappeared in a swirl of heaven fire.

_Konoha: Hokage office_

The two powerful beings appeared. Kyuu looked to the Hokage only to find that he was looking behind him and smiling. Kyuu turned around in time to get a fist to his face, before he could fall he was grabbed by his color to get another fist to his face and thent o be held off the ground by an enraged Buki. "How dare you take my kids and take them to Iwa?!" yelled Buki.

Kyuu played dead. "I apologize Tsukirite-sama." said Seiryuu stepping forward and bowing to him. "it was my idea to take them to the forest...well...what was a forest..." she said flinching slightly.

The Hokage leaned forward "Was? What has happend?" said the Hokage looking from Kyuu to Seiryuu.

The two looked from one to the other..."Well..." said Kyuu as he started to recount his tale

_Day one_

Their first day was the worse. Kyuu released Seiryuu from Tenten. First thing she did was crush the children in a bone crushing hug. After all that it was straight business. Kyuu and Sei (as Naruto and Tenten nicknamed her) tried to make the kids tenketsu open on their own without help. Their tenketsu were not fully developed but the devil and god in them forced their tenketsu to speed up greatly. When they tried to force them open even more chakra and blood bursted from their pores and sending them into a world of unconscious for three days, they were opened, but they lost valuabe traing time.

They woke up on day four. First thing they did was apologize to the older shinobi. "We're sorry!" they said together

After they were done groveling. they accepted their punishment with open arms. That made them fall. Weights, lots and lots fo wieghts. "What the hell?!" screamed Naruto as he was buried under 24 thin bars on top of him "why are these things so heavy?!" he yelled trying to push one off of him.

"those are chakra weights kit." said Kyuu smirking at Naruto. "they respond to how much chakra you have, you kit have demonic chakra which is three times more potent than normal chakra which means it is heavier than most genin chakra weights. Kyuu turned and looked at Tenten. "that goes for you too." he looked between the two kids. "now put them on so we can get started. Meet us on the outskirts of the village near the waterfall... you got thirty minutes to get there." he said and crimson flame shunshin away.

The two children just sat there. Naruto groaned loudly. "Oh man! What the hell have i got myself into..." mumbled Naruto.

"You?" said Tenten, tick marks appearing on her forehead. " I am a girl i have not had a bath in five days, plus these weights are super heavy..." sahe said throwing the last one off of her. She looked at Naruto only to see he had taken only one off of him. Sighing deeply, Tenten walked over to him and threw them next to him. "Now let us hurry up before they get mad." she said turning back to her pile and start putting them on.

Naruto looked at his sister and frowned."Are you ok?" he said concern veilign his face.

Tenten turned around panting putting her mid-section weights on. "The sooner we finish the training the sooner I can take a shower!" she yelled at Naruto advancing toward him." Now hurry up!" she said coldly. Tenten then blinked and smile at her little brother." Please Otouto-chan?" said Tenten turning and leaving Naruto and running to the waterfall.

Naruto growled at his sister, who left him. Naruto finished putting on the last of his leg weights, then he fell forward flat on his face. 'These weights are over Ten pounds each!' Naruto thought as he sat down and started counting. "Let's see... one leg..ten pounds...two...plus..take away..the..er...thats over 500 pounds!" yelled Naruto standing up and cursing Kyuu.

"Hurry up kit or I will double your weights!" yelled Kyuu from inside his head. Mumbling Naruto ran toward the waterfall. _'Damn that fox!'_ thought Naruto as he ran to his impending training. _'Nothing could be worse than this...'_ he thought. He was wrong.

_Day five_

_'damn that Fox!'_ thought Naruto as he was sent hurdling back into a tree. standing up warily , he ran backt o the fox with his fist cocked back. he yelled at Kyuu who merely stood there. The he striked.

Kyuu moved his left leg forward tripping Naruto as he ran, he then moved his right palm forward toward his chin. The cracking sound was heard to were Sei was traing Tenten. Sei looked at Naruto who was on his hands and knees his left hand covering his bleeding mouth. "Don't you think you are being a little to rough on him?" said Sei walking to Kyuu and Naruto Tenten closely on her heels.

Kyuu looked at Naruto bloody and pummeled body then he looked at Tenten who had no scratch on her. "Don't you think you are being too light on her training?" said Kyuu accusing his sister of idle training.

Sei huffed and stuck out her chest to him "How dare you...Tenten heaven fire that tree" she said glancing at a tree twenty feet away. Tenten then jumped up and her right leg caught in white flames as she spinned twisting her waist, the flames shooting from her leg and raced to the tree. The impending explosion knocked Naruto back down. "See? my training is much better than yours..." she said glaring at Kyuu.

Kyuu glared back at her. "Naruto...hell fire that tree..." said Kyuu pointing at a tree forty feet away. Sighing deeply Naruto got into a low stance and his left arm ignited into crimson flames. Naruto pushes his arm forward the flames flying to the tree, the heat was felt from where everyone else stood.

Kyuu and Sei looked at each other glaring each other down.

"Tenten..."

"Naruto"

"Destroy all the trees!" they both yelled at the same time, not taking their eyes off of the other. Naruto and Tenten sweatdropped. "Now!" they both the god and devil yelled. The children did as they were told. That night the sky dance with crimson and white flames mixing to form a destroying pink inferno.

_Day six_

The two powerful ninja and the two children stood near the waterfall overlooking the baren wasteland that was the forest. "Well it is safe to say...that it is now hard for us to hide now..." said Kyuu rubbing his temples with his hands, Kyuu looked up suddenly and glared at his sister. "I blame you.." he said

Sei whirled around from the baren wasteland and locked eye with her brother. "This is all your fault! You are the one who told your student to destroy everything!" Sei yelled at Kyuu pointing an accusing finger at him.

"So did you!" he yelled at her before getting smacked. Kyuu rubbed his cheek and glared at her.

"Don't you ever raise your voice to a lady...." said Sei turning and looking at the wasteland. Kyuu started yelling at his sister.

"Uhhh...guys?" said a displaced Naruto.

"what?! yelled Kyuu and Sei.

Naruto meerly pointed to the west where twenty ninja all bearing the headband of Kumogakure.

Kyuu looked from the coming ninja to Sei. Sei sighed deeply "I am way to old for this..." she said looking at her brother as the demon and god turned to face the coming ninja.

Bonus Scene:

Buki ran down the hallway toward the Hokage office, he ignored the yelling guards and rushed into the room to find a horrid sight. Sitting in the Hokage chair, wearing the Hokage clothes was Micheal Jacksen. Buki just stared at him.

Micheal looked at Buki. "..." Micheal reached into the top drawer and put on the Hokage face. In the Hokage voice he spoke "What can i do for you Buki?" he said folding his hands and smiling at him.

Desu: alright..something i want to adress to my...few readers...(sighs deeply) thats just it..few readers....Review please..flamers accepted..how the hell am i suppose to know what i did wrong..and yes..my spelling sucks!...i know this...why my spell check syas everything is fine..i do not know so from now on i will go through it on my own... and now..Hito?

Hito: one of our readers said forget the poll vote Hinata...i want Hinata...but Desu won't budge....more than likely Hinata will win....instead of closing in chapter 8 it will close in a week...so vote or die...(cocks riffle) ...choose the second choice... or die...

Desu: (stares at Hito and backs away slowly out of the story)


	7. First Fight and First Kill

Desu: hello people welcome to DOAS we welcome you...

Hito: slaps him over the head

Desu: he is in a testy mood so let us just start this chapter...I do not own Naruto...

if i did...I would be rich?...(I would got Las Vegas and loose it all)

* * *

Naruto looked at the coming ninja with a mix of fear and worry. He looked at the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was picking his nose." What the hell are you doing?! There are ninja coming, hide your tails!" said Naruto frantically.

Kyuu looked at him and smirked as his tails wrapped around himself and disappeared "I will do all the speaking" He said as his eyes changed to a normal human brown.

Sei pushed forward "I will" she said as she did a jutsu on herself, her clothes shrank to her upper thigh and to her lower breast which was growing luscious breast, the same size as the great sannin, shrinking her vocal chords so she spoke in a cute girly voice, for a finishing touch, her hair came up into two big pigtails "Oiroke no jutsu complete" she whispered and stepping forward to the ninja.

The Iwa ninja's stopped twelve feet in front of Sei, a man wearing a purple suit with flaming red hair tied up in a ponytail, The man also had a weird marking on his nose. He was Rosuhi, soon succesor to be Yondaime of Iwagakure, and also holder of the the four tailed skunk.

Sei looked at Roushi. '_Little brother_…" Sei step forward and tripped and landed on the ground in a awkward position, her legs were a little open and her breast were practically spilling out of her kimono. "Oh no…" she said in a small squeaky voice. "I have fallen and can not get up; will one of you…help me? I am willing to help you…With. Anything." she said with a devious smile.

All the Iwa ninja jumped forward only to be stopped by Roushi. "Never treat a lady like that…be… a gentleman."

"But Roushi we were just going to-"said one of his men.

He turned to his men, "Are you all not gentleman? I hate those who are not gentleman..." he said in a cold voice. All his men flinched at the sound of his voice; they all looked away from him. Roushi turned around and appeared in front of Sei "allow me to help you up…" he said as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

At that moment a charge awaked the four tail skunk in Roushi. "_**Do not trust her…that is my sister seiryuu! Kill her and all she is with! I command it**_!" said Yonbi, the four tail skunk that resided in Roushi.

Roushi looked at Sei and smiled and helped her stand up. Roushi put his left hand behind his back and slide hand down and to the right, he gave the signal to prepare to attack.

The look in the Iwa ninja's eyes gave way to what was going to happen "kuso…" she whispered as a dagger appeared in her hand and slashed at Roushi's face. Roushi jumped back and gave the signal.

There was a total of six ninja excluding his brother Yonbi, thought Kyuu. "Naruto take the ninja on the left, Tenten, Ninja on the right! I'll take the four in the middle!" he said as his entire body combusted into crimson flames and he disappeared, only to reappear behind the youngest and inexperienced chuunin ninja and cut him down the middle both side bursting into bloody flames. A sick grin appeared onto Kyuu's face as he looked at the disgusted and fearful face of the Iwa ninjas. "Who's next he said as he rushed the terrified jounin.

_With Tenten and Naruto_

Tenten ran away from the ninja that was chasing her. 'Why me? Why is it always me?' she thought to himself as she tripped as the chuunin slashed at her head. Tenten turned around and kicked the ninja in the face, lifting off the ground pushing of it with her left hand.

"Why you little piece of-'cursed the ninja as Naruto came from behind and jumped on the back of his head and slammed his face into the ground.

"Run!" screamed Naruto as he grabbed Tenten's hand. They both ran from the two chuunin that was chasing them.

"What are we going to do, We are gonna die if we don't keep running away! " said Tenten depressingly.

Naruto stopped and looked at Tenten, and then he wheeled back and slapped her. Tenten looked at her brother with utter shock. "W-what what is wrong with you?!" she said as she reached out to strangle him, ignoring the rushing ninja.

Naruto slapped her hands away. "Never." Said Naruto his eyes flashing from deep sea blue to a blazing crimson. "We are going to be the most powerful ninja's ever. We can _**NEVER RUN AWAY**_!" said Naruto screaming the last words filling them with youkai chakra blowing the two ninja backward by 5 yards. They looked at the blonde haired boy in front of them with shock and amazement as two tails grew and he was coated a liquid crimson fire, and his eyes seemed to leak a crimson miasma

Naruto then looked at his sister and nodded slowly. Tenten got the meaning of this and then closed her eyes and she looked deep within her self.

_Inside Tenten_

Tenten walked down a hallway filled with weapons of many kinds. Tenten bended down and picked up a blade seven feet long. She dropped it whens he heard something. She listened closely.

Then she heard it again, the faint growl coming straight ahead, she walked toward it. Tenten came to a open space there in the middle, laid a large blue dragon with piercing yellow eyes eyes, it's tail shined every color of the rainbow. Tenten looked up at the dragon's mouth, it's fangs was large enough to crush her head and not think anything about it, but she was not afriad. It was Seiryuu.

_"so child you have finally come to allow me to give you the power that is rightfully yours?"_

Tenten looked at Sei. "I am scared." said Tenten Looking at the ground.

Sei looked at the child and nuzzled her snout on her cheek. _"there is nothing to fear my dear, you don't have to take my power yet if you are not ready."_ said Sei fornwing slightly

Tenten looked up at the dragon in confusion. "I said i was afraid, not that i didn't want guys are going to kill Naruto and me, i have to help him fight!" she said rubbing her nose. "Now give it to me...please, i am ready." said Tenten stepping back and raising her head high and closing her eyes.

Sei smilled at the girl, she had to admire her courage, even though she was afriad, she was ready to become the goddess she was destined to be. Sei raised her head to the ceiling and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes they were now shining a bright saphire blue. She looked down at Tenten and lowered her head and looked at her. _"Look at me child"_ said Sei.

As soon as tenten opened her eyes and looked into those calming blue eyes, she was encased in a field of shining blue chakra, her mouth and and eyes was shining a blue light.

_Outside_

A radiating sky blue light surrounded her and blinded everyone arounded, when the light faded stood the brand new Tenten. Her hair was tinted with strands of blue, her eyes turned from a blue to a fierce as she put her hands in front of her chest as the sphere came from within her, she reached out and grabbed the sphere as it turned into a Bo staff, with words written in a different language radiated from the white staff. Then she looked at Sei who was busy fighting Roushi. Sei dodged a swipe from Roushi and she turned to look at Tenten and then she winked at her, then she rolled back in a roll dodging the kicks from Roushi.

Naruto and Tenten turned and looked at the two ninja in front of them.

The two brother chuunins looked at the children. "Uhhh…brother Koro? What do we do when our targets become magical?" said the ninja on the right with the sword and shaved head glancing from the kids to his partner.

Koro stood up straight and coughed a little " brother Kuru, we attack if we don't...Roushi will kill us...so we kill these kids or die" said Koro getting into a low open leg stance and pulling on his gloves.

Kuru looked at Koro and nodded. They rushed the two children.

As they were almost on the children, kunai came from the ground rising up and scratching them from head to toe in cuts and scratches. The two ninja looked up only to see Tenten on the ground with her hands on it. She mad the kunai come from the ground! Koro ran at the girl. "You bitch!" he said as he swung his fist down onto the girl only to have it levitate three inches from her.

"Koro watch out!" yelled Kuru but it was too late, Naruto crushed his hand forcing gravity in on itself. Koro jumped back and cursed the boy for interfering in his fight.

"I will be your opponent." Said Naruto stepping forward and raising his hand. And swing his left foot around in an arc only to have it land softly on the ground, but the ground underneath it cracked and spread all the way to Koro.

Naruto smiled at the look on the ninja's face. The training really is paying off.

Flashback

"Again!" yelled Kyuu whipping Naruto with a wooden sword.

The four was in a giant white room. This room was called the "The Room of Nothingness"

"The room is nowhere but it is everywhere" said Kyuu as he waved his arm around explaining the room.

Sei stepped in front of Kyuu, "This room is all in your heads, the room is made only for bijuu and their jinchuuriki, it only appears when you are sleep, and in the amount of time you sleep is ten times the amount hear. If you sleep for 12 hours outside in here it is 12 days in here. The advantage here is that while you train, your body absorbed every little thing you learn…all except physical training. And here your body never gets tired, even when you wake up you are ready to go!" said Sei in a happy tone.

Kyuu grabbed the side of her head and pushed her out the way. "Naruto first training…gravity." Said Kyuu with a sick grin on his face as he raised his hand and the ground next to Naruto collapsed in on itself.

Naruto looked at Kyuu with a look of terror. Sei looked at Naruto from over Kyuu's shoulder. "Run" she mouthed to the boy. Oh boy did he run.

Now

Naruto shivered at the memory of his training. Naruto looked at Koro and smiled. Naruto loosened gravity around himself and gently pushed against the ground. He was rocketed toward Koro at a high speed. Koro looked at Naruto and moved to the left tripping him as Naruto lost all control of gravity and he was sent into the air floating aimlessly. Naruto tried swimming toward the ground. Then he looked at Koro, he was getting into a stance that screamed _Kill._

Koro smirked att he defenseless boy. He breathed out, his breath becoming visible, this was it. To show these kids why he was feared as _Iwa's Nokka-Sobou._ Koro bent his knee his muscles contracting. He slammed his fist into the ground encasing them in hard rock. Then he jumped up slamming his rock hard fist into Naruto's Stomach. Koro smiled hearing the famillar sound of breaking bones. He grabbed Naruto and twisted him around slamming his body into the ground ignoring the gasp for breath that was coming from him.

Naruto rolled onto his stomach and got onto his hands and knees. _'Kuso... I have broken ribs...and i can not take another hit like that_!_'_ thought Naruto as a foot slammed into his face throwing him back right in between Tenten and Kuru who were fighting as well.

Kuru did almost the exact same thing as Koro except the rock encased his blade instead of his fist. He was known as _Iwa Katta-Sobou._ Kuru slashed his blade down spraying Tenten with rocks, Tenten bo staff turned into a sheild to shield her from the sharpened rocks.

Kuru smiled at her, he then shoved his blade into the ground, A sword made of rock came up from just behind her and pierced her in the arm. Tenten fell forward grasping her arm. Kuru looked at her and "tched" he shook his head at the girl. "What kind of ninja cries in a battle?" said Kuru looking at tenten in distaste. "Allow me to put you out of you misery..." he said as he raised his sword above his head.

"Don't you dare!" yelled a voice as Kuru turned to see who it was he was hit in the eye by a little fist. Kuru fell down on the ground his sword rolling away. Naruto jumped on top of him and started punching in the face.

Kuru turned his head away from the coming fist. "Koro! Get your ass over here and get this kid off me!" he yelled to the brawler.

"Oh shut up why don't ya?" said Koro as he came over and kicked Naruto in his temple and he rolled next to Tenten.

Tenten watched naruto get kicked and jumped behind him and caught him. "Naruto... we have to do something to end this..."

"I know that, but that guy with the sword will cut you and that other guy punches hella hard..." a blank look came on the containers face, then it lit up "I got it!" he yelled, then he started whispering in Tenten Ear.

Tenten face turned from confusion then to a face of understanding and then fear."Are you sure?" she asked him . He nodded. "Well alright... let's do this!" Tenten and Naruto stood up and faced both Kuru and Koro, then the switched places.

"what the hell are ya doin'?" yelled both the bralwer and the samurai. Then the two children charged at their new opponents.

_With Tenten_

Tenten Rushed at Koro, as she ran she picked up her shield as it split in two. A large white katana and a small blue wakizashi. Tenten spinned on her heel and cut Koro twice, once on his left bicep with the wakizashi and the other across his chest with the katana.

Koro jumped back and looked at his wounds. then he looked at Tenten. "That's cheating!" he accussed the little girl.

"No it is not! Don't be such a baby!' she yelled at him then the wakizashi and katana split into many throwing knives. Then she threw them at Koro, at once.

Koro dodged all of the knives but he didn't dodge the one that was in her hand that she stabbed into his stomach.

Koro face lit up in horror, as Tenten twisted the blade in his lung his face twisted into pain then he fell over on his side. "Y-your a cheater..." he said blood dribbling from his mouth.

Tenten looked down at koro and smiled , Then all the knives came together, then it turned into a scythe. "Now shut up and bleed..." said tenten her face turning sinster, she slammed the scythe blade across his neck, beheading him. Tenten smiled then she looked at the rolling head, then she screamed at what she had done.

_with Naruto_

Naruto charged at Kuru, jumping over the slash that would have taken his head off he came down with his knee into his nose, blood spluttered all down his shirt as he stepped back and grabbed his nose. When Kuru's eyes stopped watering he looked at Naruto, or more correctly his foot that was coming at his face. Naruto slammed the bottom of his boot into his face, only to have it turn into a log. Naruto was surprised at this. Then he he felt a pain coming from the bottom of his back, he turned around only to see a kunai sticking out from his wound.

"Did you forget? I am a ninja!" said Kuru twisting the blade and then kicking Naruto in the back, making him fall forward. Kuru walked over to his sword and picked it up and walked over to , Kuru rushed forward with his rock sword held high above his head. " Die, Brat!!" he yelled and plunged the sword into Naruto's chest.

Naruto's eyes opened wide. He held the blade weakly before his arms fell down to his side. Kuru smirked at the body of his kill, then he wiped his blade clean.

_Inside Naruto_

Naruto once again found himself in the chamber of Kyuu, but this time Kyuu was floating in a sphere made of his own chakra. Naruto ran up to the sphere and tapped on it. Nothing

"he can't hear you." said a voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around quickly only to come face to face with himself, only this time, his eyes were diffrent. This Naruto's irises and the whites of his eyes were pitch black all except the pupil witch had a bloody red kanji for 'Atom'. The Naruto smiled at the real one.

"W-who are you?" said Naruto stepping back towards Kyuu.

'I am you, that is...if you are ready for the akugan that is..."

"The akugan?" said Naruto stepping forward.

"It is your fathers doujutsu, activate it by pumping a little chakra into your eyes." said the akugan Naruto.

"My father?" said Naruto.

The akugan looked at Naruto, who was fadding slightly. "We don't have time for this." he said walking toward Naruto.

"W-what are you doing?" said Naruto stepping back again.

"It is ok...we are the same...i just want to go home." said the akugan Naruto smiling gently and closing his eyes and holding out his arms.

Naruto looked at the other hime and held out his arms and hugged him.

When they touched there was a blinding light and then he woke up.

_Outside_

Naruto stood up his new eyes catching everything, the vulture that was overhead at approximately 37.589 feet above and 2.894 inches away from his left foot. He also saw the 1,842 ants that were by Kuru. Naruto tilted his head, all these things were made of tiny dots. Naruto reached in front of his face and grabbed one of these dots only to have it explode in front of his face a little bit.

Kuru turned around at the noise. He was gaping like a fish to see the boy that he just kill standing, and his eyes, his freaky eyes scared him.

Naruto stared at Kuru, he too was made of these tiny dots. 'maybe i can..' thought Naruto as he rushed at the distracted ninja only to grab his sword arm at the bicep, only to have it explode, blood rushing from his severed arm, ignoring the screams coming from the Iwa ninja, Naruto face tited into one of pure plessure as he was coated in the ninja's blood. Something dark and evil awakened within him.

"W-what the hell did you do to me?!" yelled Kuru holding his arm, trying to stop the bleeding which would not stop. Then he looked at the boys face, tiny crimson veins was coming from the corner of his eyes andreaching into the kanji in his eye. Kuru knew one thing, he was going to die.

Naruto stepped forward a sickly grin coming onto his face. He reached out and touched his shoulder, as it too exploded., enjoying the screams and the dripping of his blood. he reached down and touched both his legs in one move both of them coming off at the thighs. Naruto plopped down on top of the wiggling form of what used to be a man. "Now what shall i take from you next..." said Naruto in a tiny cold voice as he reached down as touched the private part in his pants as eveyrhting bellow his hip exploded into blood. The scream that came from the "man" made Naruto giggle. "Oh what fun...you satbbed me in the chest did you not?" said Naruto as he patted the area where his heart is.

The skin and bones melted away. Naruto smiled at his screams then he shoved his hand inside the mans chest and ripped out his heart. The horrorful face on Kuru's dieing face made naruto come to his senses. The akugan resided and naruto eyes, and skin returned to normal. Naruto blinked at the dead man underneath him, then he looked at the heart that was in his hand. Then he screamed.

_With Kyuu_

Kyuu cut the head off the last jounin, burning his body and throwing it onto the already burning pile of ninja's. He sighed deeply, he hated killing now. Then he heard it a double scream of terror. He looked up to find Tenten covered in blood, gripping a scythe and staring at a beheaded head. He walked over to her and held her tight, then he pinched the vein on the back of her neck and she slumped over into his arms. kyuu laid her down softly and walked over to naruto, only to stop at what he saw, severed body part covered the ground blood soaked the barren earth turning the ground a bloody red, he looked at Naruto who was gripping a heart, sitting on what he believed to be a human, this is worse than what he did. 'the youkai in him is turning him in a hanyou...' thought Kyuu as he reached over and hit Naruto's vein and knocking him out as well. Then he smelled it. He sighed deeply. 'Nioi...' thought Kyuu as he grabbed both Tenten and Naruto and ran away to let Sei handle their brother Nioi, the stinkiest demon ever.

_With Sei_

Sei backpedaled moving her tail wherever Roushi threw a punch. Sei smirked at him. "Is this the best the jinchuuriki of the great and powerful skunk, Yonbi can do?" mocked Sei swiveling on her left heel and slamming her right into his jaw.

Roushi flipped back on his palm and landed in a crouch. "You think you're all that, huh big sister? I'll show the power of the skunk!" Roushi yelled as the brown dirt beneath him started to burn and turn a sickly purple. The mark on his face turned so it was vertical, it also turned a pure white as his skin turned pitch black all except the white strip. Four large black tailed sprouted from his tailbone. Roushi raised his head and let out an ear shattering roar, blowing the putrid stench far.

Sei looked at him and smirked, she raised the rocket launcher and shot him dead in the stomach blowing him back, she fired fifteen more rounds, then stopped. She walked over to the unconscious and bloody form of Roushi who reverted back to his human form after the sixth rocket. She smilled and the rocket launcher disappeared."Works every time..." she whispered.

Kyuu walked over next to her and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned and looked at him and pointed at the two bodies of their first kill.

Sei frowned. " what have we done brother? What have we done to these kids innocence..." she whispered to her brother, her eyes filling with tears. Kyuu wrapped his arms around her as she wept and he looked at the bloody field and the burning pile of flesh.

Kyuu spoke lowly "This is now 'The Field of Rotting corpses' and their innocence is no more..." said Kyuu whsipering in his sister's ear

_End of flashback_

_Hokage office_

The hokage and Buki looked from the unconscious form of the children to the god and devil in front of them. Buki rushed at Kyuu and grabbed him byt he collar "YOU SAID YOU WAS GOING TO RPOTECT THEM!" yelled buki, spitting in Kyuu's face as he yelled ay him.

Kyuu lowered his head in disgrace "Enough Buki-san" said the Hokage looking stern, his eyes cold. Buki stepped back in a silent rage glaring at Kyuu. The hokage looked at Buki "there are things that must be done now, first, we must have these children admitted to the hospital for their injuries." said the Hokage as two medic nin came from nowhere and picked up the two children and disappeared toward the hospital. "Second" he looked at Kyuu" did you leave any trace that it was Konohagakure?" said the hokage looking at Kyuu.

"None." said Kyuu still staring at the ground.

The Hokage nodded. "Good, thirdly Inu-san go to the Namikaze mansion and brings all the scrolls of the Akugan...and the Taidan scrolls as well." said the sandaime as a shadow jumped through the window. The Hokage looked at Seiryuu. "Something wrong?" he said sadly.

Seiryuu looked up from the ground "We should be punished for what we did to those kids..." she said sadly tear streaming down her cheeks.

"No." said the Hokage looking at the the three ninjas in the room. "Your sorrow punishment enough. Besides, we have to train the kids to control their powers." the Hokage smiling gently, then a thought came onto him. "What happened to The Yonbi and and his container?" said the Hokage looked from Kyuu to Sei.

Kyuu spoke up "We let him go. He won't be able to show his face in Iwa no more after that defeat." said Kyuu crossing his arms.

The hokage nodded "Now let us go to the hospital and check on the kids" said the Hokage and walking to his door. He turned and looked at the three in turn. "Let's...shunshin there instead..." he said as he disappeared along side the others.

_End of chapter 7_

* * *

_Definitions_

_Iwa's Nokka-Sobou/ Rock's Hard Knocker: Koro made a name for himself as having gloves that can contain the hardest rocks and making his fist harder than a diamons, a rising ninja._

_Iwa Katta-Sobou/ Rock's Hard Cutter: Kuru made a name for himself as having a sword that can contain the hardest rocks and making his sword sharper, a rising ninja._

_Akugan: The Yondaime's Doujutsu it allowed him to rip atoms apart and is also used to make seals, which helped him mkae almost all his jutsus._

_Taidan: Kushina Uzumaki mysterious ability that allowed her to have many summons._

Bonus scene:

Sei pushed forward "I will" she said as she did a jutsu on herself, her clothes shrank to her upper thigh and to her lower breast which was growing large breast, the same size as the great sannin, larging her vocal chords so she spoke in a rough girly voice, for a finishing touch, her hair came up into two big pigtails "Oiroke no jutsu complete" she whispered and stepping forward to the ninja,

All the ninja stopped and stared at the...thing in front of them. Sei had turned into a 500 lb old woman wearing a tiny Kimono her large breast sagging down to her knees. Everyone went blind.

Sei smiled "A success!" she said and smiled

Desu: well sorry for the two week delay...i lost my computer so i have to walk three miles tot he libray which is up a giant hill...

Hito: stop complaining... (turns to the crowd) next chapter we will start the relationship between Naruto and Hinata...who won...of course....even though not that many people voted...and please review...

Desu: (looks at Hito) You're not gonna hit me?

Hito: no....Me and the missus...is fighting...

Desu: isn't that a reason to beat me?

Hito:....you're right..come here my punching bag...(puts on iron knuckles) (turns to the crowd) see you next time. (beats Desu)


	8. Training or Torture

Desu: hello readers, it is the magnificent amazing Desu!(twirls around).

Hito:...

Desu: Hito lost a bet so he can't hit me for this chapter!

Hito...on with the damn fanfic...

I do not own Naruto if i did....i don't know...but the most porn ever?

* * *

It has been three days since their training exercises and Tenten and Naruto were still in bed. They seemed normal but they barely talked or ate anything. On their second day Kyuu tried to annoy Naruto.

"Oi kid…don't you think you should try to be the Hokage...with an attitude like that…you will never be the Hokage squirt…you also need to grow some more inches, and besides you-" said Kyuu leaning back in a chair only to have the chair compress in on itself and to have it thrown against the wall.

Kyuu looked up and saw Naruto still staring at the sheets of his bed, but his right hand was raised and he had it positioned were the chair had flown. Kyuu smirked and walked out the room.

Two hours later

"Hey guys! Who wants a taco?!" said Sei coming into the room carrying a bag of food. Tenten and Naruto did not move. They looked at each other their faces blank and eyes dull and lifeless. They turned back to their respective beds and stared at their sheets.

Sei frowned and walked over to Tenten. "Hey if you want I can show you a new weapon I found while I was traveling through the swamp lands. Tenten looked up at her and shook her head. Sei frowned at Tenten; she knew that the training exercise was just too much for these children. Sei blamed Kyuu for all of this; she looked up her eyes blazing with anger and resentment. "This is your entire fault! You made these kids fight we should have run!" said Sei advancing on Kyuu who was leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest, now wearing his kimono with the arms ripped off.

Kyuu looked up at Sei, his eyes ignited in a crimson miasma, freezing her in place. "Quiet... another word and I will kill you, understand?" he said standing up straight and looking at her. She nodded. Kyuu sighed deeply and rest against the wall. He knew the experiment was too much for them, he regretted it. The pain and sadness at what they've done was just too much.

"Why are they still in bed?" said Kyuu looking at Joi, the head doctor of the hospital. Kyuu was worried that something was wrong with his charges, if something was wrong Buki would blame him and maim him

Joi looked up from her chart. "Well Kyuu-dono, the children has had their first kill; we are still evaluating their mental health. They are cleared of any signs of damage physically but mentally…we are not so sure." Said Joi, Gripping the chart tightly, she was gripping it so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

Kyuu looked at her and saw that her eyes were moist; he could tell, her face said it all. She cared for these children. Kyuu stepped toward her. "I need a favor Joi-chan." Said Kyuu his eyes shining brightly ignoring the blush that crept onto her cheeks at Kyuu's nickname for her, she nodded. Kyuu reached out and stroke her shoulder I need you to go keep Sei busy and no matter what, do not let anyone in this room, understand?" He said his face turning from gentle to hard.

The look that Kyuu gave Joi was a little disturbing, what he was asking could get her fired, but those eyes…"I'll do it!" she said softly then turned and walked briskly out the door and locking it. Through the window she smiled at him and then closed the curtain to the room as well blocking the view of everything that was inside.

Kyuu turned around from the door; he would have to thank Joi for this. Kyuu looked from Naruto to Tenten and smiled. The air shimmered around them as they both went weightless. "What the hell are you doing you damn fox?!" screamed Naruto trying to swim towards Kyuu, ignoring the fact that he was in nothing but a hospital gown and his but was showing. Tenten on the other hand was yelping at Kyuu while holding her gown close and trying to keep it from going over her head since she was floating upside down.

Kyuu smiled and all three disappeared in a swirl of crimson flames.

Inside the Forest of death

Naruto and Tenten fell down on top of each other, more like Tenten Butt was on his back. Ignoring the yells of her brother Tenten looked around and surveyed the area. There were trees the size of skyscrapers, a giant monkey swinging from the giant trees, everything was large! Then she recognized where she was. "N-Naruto….we have to get out of here…" she said her face turning white.

"Why? This place is so cool, everything is huge!" said Naruto pushing Tenten off and standing up and looking around like a tourist.

Kyuu looked at the two children from on top of a tree looking down and the two children, he was about to jump down until a kunai pierced his left cheek and he stopped moving." What are you doing in this forest, and why are these kids here?" said the woman behind him.

Kyuu smiled, "Well the infamous black mamba, Anko Mitarashi…I am here to break these kids out of their funk…care to help train these kids?" said Kyuu reappearing behind her and stroking her hair only to have her go up in a puff of smoke.

"I would love to help…only no touching… I am seeing someone…" said Anko reappearing behind him and cutting his other cheek.

"Fine by me…this is the plan…" Said Kyuu as he turned and started whispering into Anko's ear.

Down Below

Naruto stood next to a tree and sighed deeply, nothing was going right no more. He gets kidnapped by a demon, got his bones broken, killed someone and once again kidnapped by that damn demon, but this time he was alone with his sister." Tenten?" said Naruto looking up at his startled sister right next to him.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said holding her hand to her chest for emphasis. Tenten calmed down and looked at Naruto. "What is it?" she said

"Well this might be stupid it's just that…we are now brother and sister and that we don't really know anything about each other, and I want to be a good brother so tell me more about yourself!" said Naruto smiling broadly.

Tenten looked at Naruto, they were in a forest where an ant the size of a couch could eat them alive, a tree can fall and turn them to pancakes, so maybe things could go wrong. She was scared, and then Naruto who is not afraid of the forest ask her about her self. 'maybe talking will help me forget about this stuff' she said "Well I like wontons, weapons of all kind and oh I love you, daddy and big brother Kujo!" said Tenten smiling at Naruto broadly; one of her teeth went missing when she was fighting Koro.

Naruto looked confused, who was Kujo? He had never met anyone by that name, he had a brother? "Who's Kujo? Said Naruto while watching Tenten face go from happy to a face of complete sadness. Naruto got scared and started waving his arms around "Wait I didn't mean to- you knows it- I am sorry!" said Naruto bowing his head lowly.

Tenten smiled and Naruto and wiped away the tears that were forming. "It is ok…Kujo...Is my older brother he went missing around the same time that Orochimaru disappeared from the village.

Naruto looked at Tenten; Naruto knew of this guy, he was a big shot who turned evil. Naruto nodded his head and held his sister "it's ok…if he took our brother we will find him! I never go back on my word…that is my new nindo!" He said smiling and laughing with his sister. Then all of a sudden he heard a hissing sound coming from behind him.

Naruto turned around slowly and came face to face with a 12 foot anaconda. Naruto turned around and stared straight ahead. "Tenten?" asked Naruto his face blank.

Tenten looked at Naruto quizzically "Yes?"

"What is behind us?" asked Naruto

Tenten turned around and looked at the giant snake, and then she turned and stared straight ahead mirroring her brother. "A snake." She said

"Ten-chan?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Want to run away in fear and scream our heads off?"

"Yes I would brother." She said and then they both got up and ran into the frightening forest.

Inside the Hospital

Sei walked down the hallways towards the two containers room. Sei looked up from the Person's Magazine she was reading and saw that Joi was positioned outside the door in a chair, as if she was guarding the door. "Kyuu-chan…" she whispered to herself and threw the magazine over her shoulder and it hit a certain smoking jounin in the face.

"Watch it!" said Asuma Sarutobi wheeling himself back into his room.

"Sorry sir!" she yelled as she walked towards Joi.

Joi heard the yelling and looked up, there was Sei. Joi jumped up and looked around panicking. Kyuu-sama will be mad at her if she lets Sei into the room…there is only one thing she could do. Joi reached over and pulled the fire alarm. "FIRE!" she yelled as the hallways was overcrowded with patients, nurses and one old patient who was in the middle of a sponge bath. Joi looked up and saw that Sei was getting pushed toward the exit by the throngs of people. Joi sighed in relief. Kyuu-sama will be pleased.

"Did you really think that would work?" said Sei standing behind her.

"Kinda…" said Joi bowing her head in defeat.

Sei turned away from Joi and opened the door only to find the room empty. She turned around and looked at Joi. "Where are the kids?" she said staring at Joi

"Kyuu-sama took them". She said still looking at the floor.

'Those kids better be safe...' she thought to herself as she white flame shunshin away.

Inside the Forest of Death

Naruto looked back at the overly large snake that was chasing them. "Why is that thing chasing us?!" yelled Naruto to Tenten who was keeping up with him.

"I don't know. But if we stop we will die!" she yelled at Naruto as she gained more ground and was running farther ahead.

"Hey wait for me!" said Naruto running up to his sister.

Tenten reached out and grabbed his hand and she made a sharp left and ran into some bushes and hid her and her brother. "Ssshhhh…." She whispered to him as the large snake went right past them.

Tenten was the first to get up and look around. "It is safe…I think." She said and she walked into the clearing. "Whoa…Naruto you have to see this!" she said

Naruto got up and looked at what she was staring at; to say the least he was amazed.

In front of the two children was field filled with cherry blossom trees already in bloom, the leaves covered the ground and each step they took raised them from their slumber like the awakening of a child on Christmas morning.

Tenten turned and looked at the waterfall that was right in front of them.

The waterfall was over twenty feet tall and the water rained down into a soft little river that went all the way through the Forest of Death.

"Whoa… this is the perfect place to train!" said Tenten excitedly.

"Yes it is, that is why I brought you two here." Said a voice behind them

Naruto and Tenten turned and came face to face with Kyuu, who was wearing his battle Gi and a purple hair woman in a trench coat. Naruto looked confused. "Why are we here?" he said, now that he looked at Kyuu he remembered what he done and suddenly became depressed, he looked at Tenten and she had the same expression her face.

Kyuu raised his hand and made a fist as Naruto and Tenten fell down onto the ground, he flipped his hand over and Naruto and Tenten flipped onto their backs. The looks ont heir faced screamed terror. "Listen up, what you guys did was kill or be killed. If you didn't they would have killed you." said Kyuu putting his foot between them and stared down at the two.

"But-" said Naruto before his mouth was closed shut by a little extra gravity thanks to Kyuu.

"No buts! You are not M.C. Hammer"! Kyuu lifted them up and hugged them close. "I am sorry you two had to do that, but you guys must deal with your first kill, if not that will hunt you and devour you until you either snap and kill everyone, or kill yourselves. I do not want that, Sei doesn't want that, Buki doesn't want that. Do it for us and get your acts together." he said softly.

Naruto and Tenten had the same thought. They had to, not for them, but for their_ family_. They stepped back and looked at Kyuu and nodded. Tenten looked at Naruto as he nodded at her. Tenten looked at Kyuu. "We will, only because we wish to grow stronger...and we don't want you guys to be sad." said Tenten smiling sfotly.

Kyuu smiled at the two children, everything was going fine, but there was something he was forgetting....

The purple haired woman stepped forward. "Listen up you gakis!"

'There it is' thought Kyuu

"The name is Anko Mitarashi, and I will be your stealth, infiltration, genjutsu and after you sign your respected contracts your summoning teacher!" she said smiling sadistically and a evil glint appearing in her eye. "Now let's start training…" she said and stepped toward them.

"W-wait!" said Tenten backing backwards in fear and also trying to get away from this psycho. "What are we going to do?"

Anko stopped and tilted her head to the side, as if she was thinking. "I was just going to throw kunai at you but you have a good point" As the other three sweat dropped a thought came to Anko. "Hide-and-kill!" She yelled "It is like hide and seek but if you get caught…" She licked her kunai seductively. "I will kill you and taste your blood…"

A shiver went down the children's spines, and even Kyuu's. The children looked at each other and then at the woman in front of them. Then they took off into the forest.

Six hours later

The sun had set two hours ago, and the more dangerous animals came out during the night. Not only have to dodge the thrown objects but also the animals that wanted their flesh.

Naruto and Tenten lay under a tree trunk panting and bleeding their clothes slightly singed. Their breathing coming out in raspy uneven breaths. "S-she…is…trying to kill us…" said Naruto trying to catch his breath.

"N-no…she had us five times…if she really wanted to kill us… she would have…" Said Tenten holding her hand over her chest trying to calm her heart. Tenten knew what she was doing, she was making them panic , making them hurt themselves trying to get away from where they _think_ she is. If they do catch a glimpse of her she disappears into the shadows and continue the hunt.

A couple of time she threw kunai's at their hearts that turned out to be rubber tipped (but still hurt like hell), exploding tags hidden underneath their feet, traps of shuriken, and once she sprayed them with pheromone and had all the animals chase after their bodies (which amused Kyuu and Anko to no end).

A voice spoke from the tree above them" That is true if I wanted you guys dead…you would not have even made it into the forest…" said Anko jumping down and landing in front of them. You guys stealth sucks, and for that…" said Anko as her body morphed and turned into a giant snake. "You die!" she bellowed before she was about to swallowed the two children whole.

Naruto and Tenten screamed and covered their faces and waited for their oncoming death. Even though it never came.

Tenten and Naruto looked up and saw a normal sized Anko standing in front of them. Anko chuckled at the two kids. "Genjutsu…you guys suck at it…can't even detect it, we need to have you guys work on everything!" said Anko and throwing her head back in exasperation.

Naruto stood wearily, pulling Tenten up with him. "What the hell?! Are you a psychotic you sadistic bitch?!" yelled Naruto his face turning red and his whisker marks becoming more defined.

Anko walked over to Naruto and slapped and talisman with the word seal on it, onto his forehead making him pass out.

Tenten stood there and watched her brother be knocked out. Tenten backed up in fear afraid that this woman would do the same to her. As she was backing away she stepped on a twig.

Anko looked at the little girl with the scared look on her face, Anko smiled at the girl before she threw a talisman on her forehead as well. Anko sighed. This was her mission? Teach two almost useless jinchuuriki how to fight, so what? They can destroy the village? She didn't want to be the one who taught these kids, but it was her mission to do so.

A smiled crept onto her face at her reward for this. She can become a special jounin and help Ibiki Morino with the interrogation department, plus her secret boyfriend Iruka has just made chuunin, she needs to congratulate him…

Anko licked her lips and picked up the two children and walked back to the clearing, Anko stopped and dropped the kids and hid behind a tree. Kyuu was talking to a silver fox.

"Gintsume, call a meeting of The Nine Disasters and their jinchuuriki I will bring Naruto there, we need to have him introduced into the it, before I pass.

The silver fox tilted its head to the side and frowned, well that is what Anko thought it was doing. "But sire, The Ichibi went missed and the Yonbi will not come after the defeat you gave him." Said Gintsume.

"Tell them that Seiryuu is calling the meeting off the Nine Disasters and the Four Blessings." Said Sei appearing beside Kyuu.

Gintsume looked at Sei with mild shock. He looked from her to Kyuu-sama."Master? You and lady Seiryuu are on speaking terms again?" said Gintsume remembering the legendary fight that occurred last time they met.

"Yes we are Gintsume, and it is none of your business so tell no one of this, ok?

"Hai Kyuu-sama." Said the fox before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kyuu sighed deeply and turned to Sei and stared at her. "What took you so long to get here?" he said with a smirk. "I let Anko have them about six hours ago…"

Sei walked briskly to Kyuu and punched him in the jaw. Kyuu went flying from monster like strength straight into a tree breaking it in two. "Don't you ever take the kids without me knowing, do you understand?" she hissed at Kyuu vehemently

Kyuu sat up with a bored look. "Troublesome woman…" he mumbled and waved his hand as if he didn't care. Kyuu forgot about her short attitude and her monster like strength.

Anko looked on at the scene with a smirk, and then she walked right into the field. Kyuu and Sei stopped and stared at her, or more importantly the children she had under her arms. "They passed out" she said matter of fact.

Anko laid both of them down next to a tree and stared at the devil and god. "What now?" she said questioningly

"Kyuu looked at the two sleeping children. "Well tomorrow is Monday so they have school. So we let them go and we train them after school, we also need to let them sign their contracts." Said Kyuu.

Sei nodded; the sooner Tenten signed her contract the easier it will be to protect her from the evil influences of Kyuu. Sei glanced at her brother who was kneeling next to Naruto and picking his own nose and wiping it on Naruto's shirt. "Will you stop that!" yelled Sei kicking Kyuu in the side of his head with barefoot. "Now let's get these kids home before Buki blows a gasket." She said while picking up Tenten.

Anko coughed gently to get their attention. "What about me?" she asked.

Sei and Kyuu looked at each other. "Tommorow I want you to find the only man able to copy the Yondaimes taijutsu style: The Bachiatari. Find Maito Gai and tell him he needs to help train the 4th's legacy. Now, I want you to go tell Buki we are on our way."

Anko looked at Kyuu in shock and then stared at the drooling form of Naruto who was draped over Kyuu's shoulder. 'This boy was the 4th's legacy?', she thought to herself. None the less she had her orders, so she had to follow them. She nodded and she was swallowed by a giant snake and snake shunshin away.

Kyuu closed his eyes and bowed his head. That woman even knew the snake shunshin. To create your own shunshin you have to be one with what you shunshin to. Kyuu shunshined crimson flames or he was swallowed by nine fox tails, Sei was either white flames or there was a rainbow light and she disappeared. Kyuu shook his head, that girl was just like her sensei.

"Let's hurry up and get out of here." Said Sei smacking Kyuu on the back of the head.

Kyuu growled and crimson shunshined away while white shunshin away…

Buki's weapon shop/ house

Buki was in the kitchen pulling the roast out of the oven and placing it on the stove. The pork and beef were done, and the vegetables needed five more minutes. Buki leaned against the stove and remembered what happened earlier.

_Flashback_

Buki was going up to his children's room when the fire alarm went off. Buki panicked and jumped out the window and climbed up the side of the hospital to their room only to see Sei disappeared in a swirl of white flames. His children were gone.

Buki went all over the village looking for them, He even stopped by the Sarutobi compound to ask the Hokage if he saw them, which he hadn't, and He also told him that Kyuu took them to go train with Anko in the Forest of Death. Which made him panic even more.

"Do not worry, Kyuu know what he is doing, besides he is being followed by three teams of Anbu black ops Special Forces, nothing can go wrong, though they might come back a little banged up is all. So go home and rest." Said the Hokage holding his pipe between his teeth.

Buki was not convinced of what The Hokage said. "But with all do respect Hokage-sama Kyuu won't hurt them it is just the fact that Anko is the student of-"

A chill went down Buki's spine as the Hokage warm brown eyes turned to a freezing black and pierced right through him. "Do not ever, ever speak of such things about a fellow Shinobi, Just like Naruto can not be blamed for the things Kyuubi did. Anko can not be blamed for the things Orochimaru did, understand?" said the old man. The fact that Buki did not see this fact saddened him; Buki was just wrapped up in the protection of his children and did not want anyone to harm them.

Buki bowed his head in shame. The Hokage was right; he couldn't blame her for what Orochimaru did. He remembered when they first met, that wasn't an evil glint in her eye, it was a tear. Buki's face sagged, she was just a child anyway, and of course she was sad. Even though Orochimaru is a sick and twisted bastard, he treated her like a daughter he never had, and she the father she never had.

Buki looked at the Hokage and nodded solemnly and turned and strode out his door and back home to prepare a large dinner.

Now

Buki looked at the ceiling and sighed deeply. He smelled the air, something was cooking. He looked at the table all the meat was done. What was it that he smelled? And why was his butt hot? Buki face lit up as he jumped off the stove and grabbed the bottom of his pants and ran into the back yard and jumped into the pond filled with koi fish. Buki sta at the bottom for a little while, then he heard the sound of laughter from above. Buki swam to the top and as he broke the surface he saw the pinapple shaped purple haired woman.

Anko grinned at Buki. Buki butt was on fire, that just brightened her day. "I am here to tell you that Sei-san, and Kyuu-san will be here shortly." said Anko turning and walking away.

"wait" said Buki climbing out of the pond.

Anko turned around and stared at Buki blankly. "What do you want old man i have things to do." she said vehemently, her voiced etched with venom and remembrance of what he said to her that day.

" well you was out with the children all day and i was wondering if you will join us for a nice family dinner." said Buki gently a smile creeping onto his worn face.

Anko looked at him quizzically. Buki called her a traitor and did not like her. What changed his mind? Maybe this was a trap. So many thoughts ran through her head until she decided on that little voice in the back of her head. "Alright, but any funny business old man and i will cut your balls off and shove them down your throat and rip your eyeballs out and shove them up your ass, understood?" said Anko crossing her arms across her chest and pouting slightly.

Buki laughed loudly "Kid, that was good but i can teach you so much better than Ibiki at trash talk and torture, since i have so many weapons. Hang around a little more and i will let your "borrow" some of them for your ...play time." said Buki. Buki smiled at the look on Anko's face, it was like a child at christmas time and found that she got a pony. Buki was her weapon pony.

Anko jumped into Buki's arms. "can you adopt me too?" said Anko with a wide grin on her face.

Buki chuckled, "sorry but i have way too many kids, but you can come and visit, I...got an extra room for you to stay if you ever feel like it." said Buki as Anko jumped out of his arms and stood in front of him.

"why?" she said simply.

Buki's face crumpled into one of shame. "I apologize, you are just like Naruto. You are blamed for something you had no control over." Buki put his hand on her shoulder. " Orochimaru left you alone, but if you wish it you will no longer be alone. I will care for you as one of my own children." he said staring into her eyes.

Anko looked at him with that glint in her eyes, then a tear slid down her cheek. Anko bowed her head and wiped the tear away and looked up at Buki. "Just who the hell do you think you are? Mother hen?" she said backing up and grinning at him. "Geez old man you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome." she said loudly, her knee and hands shaking. Anko turned and walked to the house,she stopped at the door. " I am gonna move some of my extra stuff into the room for now, but i am not moving in permantely!" she said beofre she disappeared into the house.

Buki smiled and made his way into the house, when he got inside he saw that Sei and Kyuu had just appeared in the kitchen, both of them staring at the food like a pack of ravenous wolves. Buki looked at his two children that were thrown over their shoulders. He walked over to the stove and got the vegetables and food and sta it on the table. "Wake them up it is time to eat." said Kyuu placing six plates on the table and sitting down. Buki sat down at the round table, each on his kids next to them and their devil and god next to them.

Kyuu and Sei looked at Buki but did as he was told. Naruto and Tenten grumbled but they too sat down and started to pile food on their plates.

"Umm...is there a place for me?" said a voice at the door way to the living room. Naruto and Tenten dropped their plates and stared.

Anko stepped into the room and held her arm, almost in shyness.

Before Naruto or Tenten could say anything, "Yes, take a seat." Buki looked at Naruto and Tenten "she will be staying here for a while, is that a problem?" said Buki softly. Naruto and Tenten said nothing but started piling more food on their plates.

Kyuu and Sei looked around at the tense people. Kyuu coughed. "So i will be teaching you a new jutsu after school tommorow Naruto." said Kyuu cramming his face with pork ramen.

"Really?!" said Naruto standing up in his seat.

Sei smiled and looked at Tenten. "And i will teach you how to use a wakizashi and Katana tommorow after school." said Sei sipping her tea.

"Really?! said Tenten standing up in her seat.

Buki smiled at his two children and turned and looked at Anko, who had her head bowed and was crying.

Naruto looked at the woman and got out her seat and walked over to her. "Oi...crazy lady are you ok?" said Naruto tilting his head to the side and waited for an answer.

Everyone held their breath as Anko looked at Naruto and picked him up "I am just fine Otouto-chan!" she said pinching his cheeks and stretching them grinning at him. Everyone laughed, all except Naruto who was trying to get out of her grip. Anko then started to tickle the boy and he too started to laugh. Anko looked around the room. A old man who killed thousands, a boy who controled hell, a girl who controled heaven, a devil and a god, this was her family. She couldn't wish them any diffrent.

_Uchiha compoud_

Itachi walked down the street toward his house, he sensed a presence behind him. This presence was famillar, he turned into the alley and turned around and came face to face with The Sandaime Hokage.

The Hokage frowned gently. He stepped forward and shook his hand giving him a scroll. He turned and leaf shunshined away.

Itachi frowned. That was weird, the Hokage usually calls him into his office if he has a mission for him. He unsnapped the seal and read the scroll gently, his hands shaking more, the more he read. "No...no...it...just can't be..." he said as Itachi fell to his knees. The sobs of the next great clan head of the Uchiha clan was heard by no one.

_Outside Konaha_

The Hokage landed on a branch on the border of Fire Country. "**Did it feel good to visit your old home, Madara Uchiha?**" said the ninja coming out of the tree.

"Yes....yes it did." said the Hokage as the genjutsu fell to reveal Madara Uchiha. "everything is going exactly as planned..." he said before both ninja's disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Bonus scene:

The Sandaime Hokage walked into the room of his son Asuma Sarutobi. He sighed gently "Want to explain what happened again?" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose. with his hand.

Asuma blushed slightly. "K-kurenai...tried to mix a genjutsu with four-play..and..it didn't end well...actual burns..." he said putting his head down in shame.

That was his son. He looked up. "So how was it?" he said softly.

A glint appeared Asuma's eye. "Amazing..."

Desu: well...there it is another chapter finished...

Hito: so we are done?

Desu: yep..

Hito...awesome (shoots Desu in the balls with a shotgun) that is all folks The Uchiha Massacre next...


	9. School Begins! pt1

Desu: (peaks around the corner) is it safe?

(someone throws a glass bottle and Desu goes down)

Hito: (steps from behind the curtain) yea yea...well...we've been busy schoolwork and what not..you're lucky we're putting this up..it's not the Uchiha massacre like we promised but hey...it should be next chapter or the one after so shut up and enjoy...

I did not create Naruto, if i did i'd plan world domination and get stopped by 003 or something.

Itachi Uchiha picked himself up from the alleyway. He couldn't believe it, he was ordered to kill every last Uchiha on conspiracy. Why? Why did his father do this? He looked at the sky; he looked to the stars for help. He looked down at the tear dripped paper in his hands.

_Itachi Uchiha, I, demand your immediate attention. There is a conspiracy going on underground. The entire Uchiha clan is conspiring to overthrow The Hokage. Therefore they are to be taken out swiftly, leave no one alive. For you to do this, I command you to kill your best friend shisui for you to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan, the ultimate form of the Sharingan, after you obtain the Mangekyou wait two days then slaughter your Clan in the name of Konoha. I command it. Speak of this to no one._

_The Sandaime Hokage,_

**Hiruzen Sarutobi.**

Itachi stumbled out of the alleyway. He had his orders. He had to carry them out in the name of Konoha he will massacre his entire clan.

_Buki's weapon shop/home_

Naruto yawned and looked out of his window at the shining sun. Today was the day he has been eagerly awaiting. First day at the ninja academy. Naruto was a little bit wary of this school. The kids could eat him up and spit him out; well that is what Tenten told him. Naruto just shrugged it off, which is until the morning for him to go to school. He felt extremely nervous.

Naruto walked into the kitchen the morning and saw his new found sister Anko leaning on Sei her breast spewing on top of her head. Anko looked at the newspaper that was Sei's hands, ignoring the slight shaking of her fist as she gripped the paper, and the slight growl that escaped her throat. "Wow… a two headed ninja escapes and goes on the run." mumbled Anko as Sei stood up abruptly making Anko fall back on her butt. "What's the big idea?" she said pouting.

The tick marks on Sei's forehead bulged slightly." Ever since last night you have been nothing short of annoying!" she yelled" Even the kids aren't this bad!" she yelled at the snake mistress.

Buki coughed slightly and turned his eyes to Naruto who was standing at the door with a wide grin on his face. He knew there was a reason he liked Anko that is when she wasn't in her ninja mode. Anko who turned ninja mode scared him senseless.

Anko and Sei stopped fighting and looked at Naruto. "Naruto tell Kyuu to come out we need to have a family discussion." Said Sei resuming her spot in her chair.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. 'Kyuu?' he thought as he appeared in the giant room once again.

Kyuu was standing in the middle looking at his reflection in a mirror. He was wearing a pitch-black suit with a crimson tie. The suit matched his hair and eyes perfectly. Kyuu turned and looked at the boy. "What?"

Naruto walked closer." what is with the suit?" said Naruto tilting his head to the side and looking at Kyuu.

"Just a change in appearance kid." He said as he fixed his golden fox cuff links." Now what did you want?" he said.

"Sei said she wants a family discussion. Now." Said Naruto as he started to fade.

"Alright tell her, here I come." He said as he too started to fade.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Kyuu who was standing next to him.

"What is it you want you insufferable woman?" said Kyuu leaning against the door frame.

Sei looked at Kyuu and smirked. "you want to walk Naruto to school for his first day…don't you?" she said smirking at Kyuu.

Kyuu got off the door frame and looked at Sei glaring. "Maybe." He said.

"Don't worry we are all going with him and Tenten to school."

"Is Anko going?"

Anko looked up from her bowl of ninja-o's "Yea, my boyfriend starts work there today, and I want him to meet you guys."

"Are we ready to go now?"

Buki spoke up for the first time today. "Not quiet, there is still the issue of Naruto's things" Buki pulled out a list. "It says he needs, shuriken, kunai, scrolls, pens, and his choice of ninja uniform, which I believe" he looked at Sei and Kyuu. "You two can conjure up something, can't you?" he said smiling slightly.

Sei nodded but Kyuu yelled. "Why the hell do I have to get this kid clothes? You're his father!" yelled Kyuu stepping forward.

Buki didn't move but simply folded his hands across the table. "You are staying in my house for free, eating my food, and training my son to be a killer." Buki voice became distant and cold. "I think you can do this for me…can't you?" he said his voice suddenly becoming cheerful.

Kyuu grumbled under his breath. "Damn you, you old fart..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" said Kyuu standing up straighter.

Naruto looked at Kyuu and smiled. "I want a super duper ninja outfit! I want lots of armor and eleven swords!" he said jumping up and down.

"Oh? How are you suppose to use all these sword?" said Kyuu crossing his arms across his chest.

Naruto smiled as a burst of chakra and wince of pain as nine tails came from his backside, at the same time his ears disappeared and two large blonde Fox ears appeared from his head, and his whisker marks moved from stains on his face to real whiskers.

Buki looked from Naruto to Kyuu, accepting the nod from Kyuu as a sign that this was suppose to happen he went back to drinking his coffee.

Sei looked at the tails in annoyance. The kid was becoming more of a devil faster than Tenten was becoming a god! She'll just have to pump up the chakra and training...

Anko looked at the tails and one word popped into her head. "KAWAII!!!" she yelled before tackling the boy and rubbing her cheek against his furry tails. Naruto blushing profusely pushed his newfound sister off him.

Buki smiled down at this display of affection and coughed into his hand. "Anko let go of Naruto..." he said gently and chuckling to himself as Anko got up and pouted. "Fine but I'll catch him after school, then i can play all i want!" she yelled with a menacing look on her face.

Naruto got up and huffed his face red from both embarrassment and anger and glared at Anko his tails whishing behind him.

Kyuu looked at Naruto in a mixture of annoyance and pride. 'The_ kid is able to summon all his tails... but can he use them?' _thought Kyuu to himself. "Ok kid now put those away we will train with those at a later time, but for now stand still so i can get you your new clothes." said Kyuu pointing his index finger at the jinchuuriki.

Naruto turned around and looked at Kyuu with a look of pure happiness. Kyuu rolled his eyes, this kid has to be bi-polar.

A cloud of crimson flames surrounded Naruto suddenly as soon as it came it was gone. Buki's eyes got wide at how much he looked like his father. Naruto was dressed in a long trench coat with swirling crimson flames around the bottom rising up except for the other color of his jacket being black that jacket could have been his fathers. The words on the back of the jacket read, '_ Bloody Fox'_ in large crimson Kanji, He also wore ninja sandals and laced leg guards and a jounin jacket which stuck out from the extra weights that he had on underneath his clothing (Which Kyuu doubled), He also wore a headband That had two Giant crimson eyes on it and within the eyes were two Kanji's for _'Death'_.

Buki twitched, his son looked liked a bloody and scary version of his father. "K-Kyuu...don't you think his outfit is a bit too scary, what will the villagers think?" said Buki gripping his coffee cup tighter.

Kyuu looked at Buki. Pathetic humans didn't know what true art was! "They will know that _HIS_ son is still alive and he is being taught by Me." said Kyuu his eyes shining brightly. "Do you object?" said Kyuu a red miasma seeping from his eyes.

Sighing deeply Buki shook his head. This was suppose to be a nice normal walk to school, but now he had a snake mistress, two jinchuuriki, a God of Heaven, and a Devil of Hell going out into the streets of Konoha. He was so going to be blamed if anything went wrong.

"Hey has anyone seen Tenten? I haven't seen her since this morning?" said Anko leaning back against the counter.

Sei smiled. "Oh I sent her in the backyard, I gave her very own chakra seeking grenade launcher, if she does good with it I'll get her own chakra seeking rocket launcher." said Sei her face beaming with delight and pleasure.

Kyuu stepped back and fell down on his butt. "N-Naruto...run..." said Kyuu his voice going an octave higher and fearful.

Buki and Naruto looked at Kyuu in wonderment. Here was the great Kyuubi no Kitsune shaking in fear. "What is it Kyuu?" said Naruto.

"T-those cursed weapons are set for Youkai, which is me and you, kid." said Kyuu looking at the window as a grenade rolled in between Kyuu and Naruto. Kyuu scampered for the door and threw himself through it as the grenade went of at Naruto's feet as he was sent rocketing through the roof and into the backyard.

Naruto sat up and looked down at himself. His clothes were still fine, except the flames on his trench coat were receding back onto the jacket. Naruto eyes got wide. The flames were protecting him! Naruto smiled, he had an impenetrable shield. Naruto turned and looked at Tenten who was staring at the Window in amazement, then she looked down at the grenade launcher in her hands, then a sickening smile came onto her face as she pointed it towards the forest. "Tenten NO!" yelled Naruto but it was too late.

She shot of a grenade as it did a complete U-turn and went towards Naruto The flames wrapped around him once again and protected him from the blast. Tenten ran over to her brother and looked at him with a worried look on his face. "Are you ok?" she said worriedly.

Naruto nodded slowly. "The house is on fire." he said matter of factly. He smiled at Tenten then he stood up. "The house is on fire!" he yelled as he ran into his burning house.

"Naruto wait!" yelled Tenten behind him as she ran into the house. She ran straight into Naruto as he was just standing there at the kitchen entrance. She looked over his shoulder and saw that Kyuu was absorbing the flames into his hand and Buki was at the table drinking his cup of coffee and reading his burning paper. Anko was fondling Sei's breast, and Sei was swatting Anko away. As if everything was normal. "Uhh...why isn't no one panicking? The house is on fire." she said plainly.

Sei looked at Tenten in mild annoyance. "Well Kyuu is getting rid of the fire and i have to repair the house." she said sadly. "I forgot I set it to Youkai." she said then turning to look at Naruto "Sorry kid." she said. Naruto shook his head and sat down in his chair and started to eat his bowl of ninja-o's. "Oh that reminds me! Tenten come here so i can get you your brand new set of clothes." she said wagging her finger, signaling for her to come at a smaller version of his wife.

Tenten practically shunshined in front of Sei at how fast she got in front of her. Sei smiled and raised her hand to the sky as a lightning bolt came down and hit Tenten. When it was safe to look Buki looked at his daughter. Tenten was wearing a long silk kimono the fabric looked like dragon scales at how it shined and sparkled every color of the rainbow, Her hair was pinned up into the hairstyle of a geisha, on her back was strapped a large zanbato. Tenten unstrapped the zanbato and stared at it in amazement. It was 9 feet long and 7 inches thick and was pearly white, like a giant dragon fang.

Buki sweat dropped, she looked so beautiful but she could kill you with one swing of her sword. "S-Sei...she looks like-" was all he said. That zanbato looked so familiar it was uncanny; he had the exact same one downstairs hanging above his mantle where he made his weapons, eh also had an urge to run down stairs and make sure that the one Tenten had wasn't the one in his shop, That Zanbato was special. It belonged to his Wife Ranpu Tsukirite, the Light angel of Konoha.

Sei smiled at Tenten, as she looked herself over. "I just granted her what she wanted in her heart." she said interrupting him. Sei looked up at Buki as tears was falling from his face. He was staring at Tenten with a look of love, longing, and remembrance, then he turned away from his daughter and went to the counter and started to make their lunches.

"Hurry up and eat you two, the sooner you finish eating the sooner we can go." He said simply hiding the cracking of his voice from his children.

Tenten blinked at her father and sat down next to Naruto, who kept eating during this exchange. Naruto could be so dense and idiotic, but he knew when to be quiet.

Feelings eyes on him Naruto looked up at Tenten and smiles as he flicked a ninja-o at her.

"That's it!" she yelled before she lunged across the table and strangling her brother.

Still reading the newspaper Sei walked over and picked up Tenten by her collar and sat her down in the chair, at the same time Kyuu walked over and kicked Naruto in the stomach knocking him into the wall.

Smiling at Naruto she turned and looked at the woman looking at her like a predator looking t it's prey. Anko. She scared her senseless, if her dad believed Anko was a nice person, he was dead wrong. Tenten never wanted to be trained by her ever again, she almost died last time! How can everyone just accept her? She was evil!

When she voiced her opinions last night to her father, while he was tucking her in he got really cold. "Tenten Tsukirite! Anko is a part of this family, she is like Naruto hated and no one to turn to, She is even worse than Naruto is cause she was betrayed by someone she trusted more than her life. You will respect her like you respect her like you respect Naruto, understand?" he said, nodding slowly she went to sleep.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head she sighed deeply. She will try to accept her, but if she hurts her growing family, she will kill her herself.

Naruto sat down in his chair and blinked at Tenten. She was glaring at Anko as if she was going to lunge across the table and beat her senseless, on the other side, Anko was staring at Tenten with a look of affection and love.

Naruto sat down at the kitchen table and picked up his spoon and ate some ninja-o's , while everyone stared at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" asked Naruto as his hands rose to his face. Only to find that his hand and half of his face had disappeared. Naruto stared at his hand. As the rest of his arm disappeared.

Anko stood up and kicked the chair back and ran to the wall. "Holy S$#!! His F*&%-ing, he's disappearing!" yelled Anko pointing a shaking finger at Naruto.

Buki got up and ran to Naruto side at once. Buki tried to grab Naruto's left arm only to have it disintegrate underneath his touch. Buki looked frantically to Kyuu. "Do something!" he yelled to Kyuu and Sei

Kyuu frowned at this, The Akugan is acting up. Kyuu closed his eyes and drew on the information he had in his brain from the soul he had inside him. Kyuu walked forward and kneeled in front of Naruto. "Listen to me kid, do you remember what your arm looks like?" said Kyuu soothingly.

Naruto nodded his eyes going wide. As he twitched at Tenten who had her hand through where his eye should have been. "Stop that!" he yelled at her and Tenten sat back down not interested anymore.

"Now what I want you to do is focus on the image of your arm and face." Said Kyuu looking at Naruto as his entire left side of his face disappeared, his right eye shone brightly with the Akugan activated.

A look of pure concentration cross Naruto's face as he stared at the area where his arm should be as it slowly put itself back together atom by atom.

Every one in the room let loose a breathe they didn't know they were holding. Buki looked up at Kyuu. He wanted and explanation. "I want an explanation. Now." Said Buki softly.

Kyuu stood up to his full height and rub his newly shaven goatee. "During the young stage of the Akugan, the user body disappears sometimes. This also happened once when his father was training with his team and the weapons expert used **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** on him and the shuriken and everything he threw at me disappeared…Jiraiya thought I was dead for sure…" mumbled Kyuu with a smile on his face.

Buki, Anko and Sei stared at Kyuu. Kyuu looked up at them. "What?" he said

"You said 'I' as if it was you who was hit by the shuriken," said Buki looking at Kyuu weirdly "Your eyes are little different." Said Buki looking at Kyuu's almost purple eyes.

A mirror appeared in Kyuu's hands as he stared into his own purple eyes. A low growl escaped his lips as he looked to Buki. "Don't worry about me let's go," he said. Clutching the mirror tightly, he had an idea what was happening, he knew this was going to happen but why is it happening now?

Buki looked at Kyuu, Kyuu's eyes said '_I'll tell you later when the kids aren't around'_ sighing Buki turned around and started putting the lunches in bags and lunchboxes. "Ok line up and get your lunches." He said simply. He turned around and gave Naruto his lunchbox with a chibi fox in a ninja outfit on it, he bent down and kisses his forehead. He then handed Tenten her lunchbox with flowers on one side and weapons on the other, he bent down and kisses her nose, she giggled and skipped away. Standing up warily he came face to face with a grinning Anko. Smiling he handed her a metal case that held her food and an extra set of explosive tags and kunai. He hugged her and ruffled her hair. She giggled like Tenten and skipped away down the stairs to the front door. Next was Sei who took her brown paper bag lunch and bowed and walked down the stairs to the front door.

Buki blinked and stared at Kyuu. Kyuu had his lunch in his hands and he had his arms open as if he wanted a hug, Buki shook his head and walked pass Kyuu to the stairway leaving kyuu.

Smiling Buki walked down the stairs of their two-story house, the entire first floor was dedicated to Buki's work as a weapons maker. The house was wooden and old, the House used to belonged to a family of three, a mother a father and a newborn, which died during the Kyuubi attack. A lot of houses are vacant just because of that. No one wants to live in a house where an entire family died because of Kyuubi. Shaking his head he walked outside and locked his door and turned around and face faulted.

Naruto and Kyuu had crimson flames surrounding them on all fours snarling at Tenten and Sei who had white flames surrounding them and were standing mith their arms crossed in front of them glaring at the two Youkai in front of them. Anko was sitting on a bench in the middle eating dango looking from one team to the other.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Buki walked out in the middle and sighed deeply. "What happened?" he asked simply.

Anko swallowed her dango and smiled. "I asked who was more powerful, Gods or Devils." She said with an amused smirk on her face.

Buki nodded. That would start a battle between these four that would be for the ages. "Look Devils and Gods are on equal status or one or the other would try to conquer the other." He said getting a slight migraine. He looked at Anko. "You get the kids I'll get the other two." He said as he grabbed Sei and Kyuu by their ears and dragged them away ignoring the cries of pain from the two. Anko used wires to tie Naruto and Tenten together back to back and decided to drag them on the ground to school.

A couple blocks away Buki and Anko let the four go. They were almost at school. They stopped and talked. They had an half an hour to get to school they had plenty of time

"So what was the name of that Jutsu you used to fool those Iwa nin Sei?" asked Buki.

Sei blinked and a frown crept onto her face. That's my **Sexy Jutsu** it makes a sexier version of the user, the only way I would use a disgusting Jutsu is when I have to escape notice or wish to get my way." She said with a look of disdain

Naruto ran forward and smiled at his family. They all stopped and stared at Naruto. "now ladies and gentleman allow me to show you the better and supreme Sexy Jutsu!' he yelled before he was enveloped in a cloud of white smoke.

Naruto had copied Sei's **Sexy Jutsu** and had made it better and more vulgar. Naruto stood there as a woman, naked, and striking a naughty pose smiling at all the men that were passing by, who after looking at Naruto passed out from massive nose bleed, an old man passed by and died from massive blood loss. Dropping the henge Naruto stared wide-eyed at the old man spirit, which was floating away had a satisfied smile on its face.

Buki put his hand on Naruto's back and pushed his forward away from the growing crowd. "Ok let's get out of here now…" he said as all of them ran the three blocks to the school.

They all stopped down the street from the school.

Buki tried to catch his breathe. "I… am going to talk to the Hokage about getting that labeled as an S-class Jutsu…" he mumbled to himself

Anko squealed like a little girl at a Janos brothers concert. and ran past Buki and glomped a scared man with a scar on his nose and started kissing him softly while the man swung his arms widely trying to get away from her. When she finally stopped the man jumped back and covered his face. "Anko-sama you shouldn't be doing that what if one of my children saw you doing that to their new teacher? That would bring down my popularity" he said blushing wildly.

Anko smiled and bit her bottom lip." I'm sorry Iruka-chan I just hadn't seen you since yesterday is all and I just wanted to see my boyfriend." She said pouting at the new Chuunin.

Sighing deeply he turned and looked at everyone behind her, he recognized three of them, one was the Famous Buki Tsukirite, the other was in class A and the boy was… Naruto Uzumaki container of Kyuubi no Kitsune. He winced slightly. Was he going to be in his class?

"Iruka-chan, I want you to meet my family, Buki, Tenten, Naruto, Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Seiryuuu the mythical dragon of the east." She said with a smile on his face.

Iruka was shaking hands with the one who killed his parents. His eyes widened at what Anko said, then his face became washed with anger as a kunai slid from his sleeve and into his hands as he pulled Kyuu closer towards him and slashed at his throat.

The spray of blood shocked everyone, even Sei who believed he would have dodged such an easy attempt on his life; it even shocked Iruka who believed if he could at least kill Kyuubi he could die a hero.

Iruka stepped back covered in blood. He stared at the Devil in front of him, he was smiling?

Kyuu fixed his suit carefully as the blood disappeared into the suit. Sighing deeply Kyuu raised his eyes and pierced Iruka to the spot. "It is just fine to hate me, but do not take your anger out on the boy there." He said nodding his head towards Naruto. Kyuu's neck was healing itself as he spoke.

Iruka looked at him. This was the demon that slaughtered millions for fun, and yet he was bringing the pain on himself and not his container. Iruka looked at Kyuu with a look of confusion before his face was re-ignited with a look of anger. It was a trick! "This is a trick, you just want to get near them so you can harm them! I won't let you harm Anko and the children!" he yelled before he charged at Kyuu.

Kyuu sighed, why didn't anyone believe him? Kyuu side stepped Iruka's slash and brought him knee up to his stomach, since Kyuu was wearing armor underneath his suit, hitting Iruka dropped him down to his knees. Kyuu stepped back, it had to be done. Hell he would have done it anyway just to feel the sensation of someone crumpling underneath his might.

Anko walked over to Kyuu and stared at him. Kyuu turned from looking down at Iruka to be met with Anko's fist. Kyuu was rocketed into a tree leaving a fine print in its side.

Buki rubbed the bridge of his nose, another crowd was forming. Kyuu stood up with his right arm bursting into crimson flames. " You B!T%$ don't you know who the hell I think I am?! I am the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune master of hell itself and you dare to punch me?!" Kyuu yelled at the tops of his lungs making the crowd back away in fear.

Two pythons slid from beneath Anko's coat and wrapped around her arms. "Don't you know the hell I am?! I am Anko Mitarashi, Snake Mistress of Konoha, and you dare kick my Boyfriend?!" she yelled just as loud as Kyuu. Iruka stood up weakly and stood next to Anko.

Sei stepped in between the three. "Guys…a crowd is gathering and if they get angry enough they will attack. Let's just go to school please." Said Sei grabbing Kyuu by the ear and dragging him away. Buki came up and grabbed Anko's arm slowly and they walked through the crowd, ignoring their mutters.

" That man said he is Kyuubi, We got to kill it!"

"Yea! Kill the Demon! Kill it!"

"He must have those people's soul! We must free them in death! Kill them too!" yelled a brave man as he rushed forward and threw a bottle at Buki's feet.

Buki sighed; he knew something like this was bound to happen. He turned his head to Anko and nodded.

Anko started doing hand signs at top speed, she finished on the rabbit seal. "** Mind erase Jutsu!**" she whispered as the crowd suddenly stopped advancing on them, their faces blank.

Buki grabbed Naruto's and Tenten's hands and rushed them through the dazed crowd.

They stopped in front of the Ninja Academy. Buki turned and looked at his kids. Tenten looked confused out of his mind, Naruto was staring at a butterfly floating near Anko's head. Anko was stuck between smiling at Iruka, and glaring at Kyuu. Kyuu was picking his nose; Sei was straightening the sleeves on her kimono. God he loved these guys.

"Tenten, everything is ok"

"Naruto, pay attention"

"Kyuu stop picking your nose"

"Sei you look fine, stop worrying."

Buki turned and looked at Anko, "Anko, Iruka is ok, and I believe he should be meeting his new student." He said pointing at Naruto.

In his mind, Iruka groaned. Just great, Naruto was in his class. If he mistreated him Anko would kill him for sure. Well he knew what he had to do now, Iruka turned and looked at Naruto smiling softly at the young boy. " Hello Naruto, I will be your new teacher Iruka Umino, it is a true pleasure to meet you." Said Iruka taking Naruto hand in his own and shaking it slowly.

Naruto smiled, maybe school could be fun.

At that moment the school bell rang. Iruka's eyes got wide. He was going to be late for his first day teaching! Iruka turned and ran inside the school building, yelling over his shoulder "Hurry up kids or you will have detention!" he said before he disappeared into the building.

Tenten eyes got wide as she stared at Iruka. This was his fault anyway! "C'mon Sei, let's go!" she said as she too ran up the stairs to school as Sei turned into a ball of light and went into her.

Naruto started to run into the building as well but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he turned and looked at his father.

Buki looked down at his son, he was proud to be his adoptive father; he would grow up to be a powerful and amazing ninja. Buki knelt down and hugged Naruto. "Have a great day, son." He whispered in Naruto's ear.

Kyuu looked down at this public employ of affection. "Ok, kid it is time to go to school the late bells rings in thirty seconds. So let's go." Said Kyuu as he turned with his arms crossed against his chest as he started to climb the stairs.

Buki let go of Naruto and watched as he ran to catch up to Kyuu as Kyuu turned into a ball of crimson light and went into Naruto. "That kid is going to grow up and be an awesome assassin." Said Anko who was stilling standing there.

Forgetting about Anko Buki was scared out of his mind, clutching his heart Buki turned and looked at a receding Naruto, his coat flapping in the wind. He nodded and turned and looked at Anko. "So what are you doing now?" he asked his new daughter.

"I'm going to go bother Ibi-chan now." She said grinning up at the old Weapons maker.

" Ibi-chan? "

"Ibiki Morino"

Buki was slack jawed at this, she Anko called one of the most feared men in Konoha Ibi-chan. Chuckling softly Buki turned and walked away. " Have a nice time." He said waving his hand above his head and walked back to his shop.

Anko blinked at Buki's back. Oh well time to go play with Ibi-chan. Anko skipped away humming a tune. She wondered what Iruka-chan was doing right now.

_Class B_

**"wait kid"** said Kyuu inside Naruto once again.

Naruto paused from opening the door. 'what is it Kyuu?' asked Naruto

**"well it's just that you are mostly shy around people, which won't help with my training and over the time of my training you will become bloodthirsty, to avoid you from always acting like that so I want you to act like the opposite of yourself to drop everyone's guard."**

'So…act like an idiot?'

**"Exactly"**

Sighing deeply Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened his eyes. And grinned at the door. These guys had no idea what was going to hit them.

Iruka sat down in his teaching chair and looked over at his rowdy class. There was an Inuzuka with an attitude and angry problems, well all Inuzuka had those, a shy Hyuuga, which happened to be heir to the Hyuuga clan, a Aburame, everyone knew what those guys were like, A loud Yamanaka, a munching Akimichi, a Nara who slept constantly, an Uchiha who smiled and talked about his brother constantly. Those were the ones that stuck out, well there was a pink haired girl but she didn't say or do anything.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." said Iruka

The door swung open and banged against the wall and in stepped Naruto his coat blowing in the wind Jutsu Kyuu used. Naruto ran and jumped into Iruka's arms "How are you Iruka-chan?" yelled Naruto. Jumping from his arms Naruto walked up and sat down next to a Hinata Hyuuga.

"Iruka-chan?!" howled a boy with markings on his cheeks and a tiny puppy on his head that seem to have been born no more than a couple weeks ago.

Sighing deeply Iruka, this was going to be tough year with the children calling him that. A small burst of chakra made Iruka look down at a scroll that had poofed onto his desk.

Iruka unrolled it and read the name of the Jutsu on it.** Demon head Jutsu.** Iruka looked down and someone he hated more than anything in the world signed it.

Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Iruka was about to throw it down when more words appeared on it in crimson letters.

_Don't be scared, this will make them listen to you. Come to training ground 13 at lunchtime._

A twitch mark appeared on his forehead, if Kyuubi believed this Jutsu would help then he would just give it a try. It seemed that it did care for Anko and her family, he would try and hurt them.

Kiba leaned back in his chair enjoying the look on his new teacher's face. If this little nickname would make him like this, this would be fun.

**_"QUIET DOWN!!!"_** yelled a thing with Iruka's body but the head of a large oni demon.

Kiba feel out of his chair and backed away from the demon headed Iruka at the front of his class. "What the hell, man?!"

Iruka's head shrunk down to size and he smiled at the scared children in the class, that Hyuuga girl fainted. Naruto looked at the girl and chuckled.

Iruka turned his head and looked at the white haired man that had entered the room. "Mizuki!" said Iruka stepping forward and hugging the man. "I didn't know you were the teacher's assistant." Said Iruka

Mizuki chuckled lightly and hugged the man back. "Well I wanted it to be a surprise, and besides you need me Iruka. You can barely do a D rank mission without me." Said Mizuki with a smirk on his face.

Iruka shook his head and laughed. "You were the one who fell in the pig's feed you baka!" joked Iruka pushing Mizuki gently.

A light cough from one of the students alerted the two teachers to the presence of their students. Iruka and Mizuki turned and looked at the class. "Class this is your teachers assistant Mizuki Kudzu" he said gesturing towards the white haired man.

Mizuki stepped forward. "It is a pleasure to teach you all." He said smiling gently to the class. At that moment Mizuki became the older heartthrob teacher to almost all the girls.

"Ok class now pull out your copies of the History of Konoha, turn to page 23 and let's start reading." Said Iruka picking up his teacher's copy.

Naruto sighed and picked up his book and started reading. "**Kit.**"

Naruto closed his eyes and found himself in the nely decorated sewer. Naruto stepped forward and looks Kyuu sitting in a recliner flipping through channels. What the hell do you want?"

Kyuu got up and looked down at Naruto. "Kid, you suck, plain and simple" closing his eyes ignoring the yells of the jinchuuriki in front of him. "Let me finish, so to help you i will be teaching you a new jutsu that will help you train. The** Kage Bunshin no jutsu**." he said smriking down at the eager boy in front of him.

"Can we start now?" asked Naruto moving from one leg to the other.

Chuckling lightly Kyuu nodded. "To summon a shadow clone is both easy and hard itself. You will need to be a master of the shadows, not Like The Nara clan who use their shadows for attacks simply, you must look underneath the underneath of the shadows itself." Said Kyuu perching thick rimmed glasses on his nose as a chalkboard appeared behind him.

Naruto looked at Kyuu confused. Sighing deeply Kyuu rubbed the birdge of his nose. " A shadow clone is you, whatever you wish for it to do can be done through a push of chakra through, you can also change their orders through a smaller push, but since you have an almost limitless amount of chakra everything should work out fine." said Kyuu looking at Naruto who was sitting down on a smaller throne he summoned. " I will teach you more on shadow clones after you can do 100,000 clones" said Kyuu turning his back to Naruto, "Now get started kid." Said Kyuu sitting down back in his recliner and grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels and settling on Konoha idol.

Naruto blinked and sighed turning around and focusing his chakra, as it became visible the red chakra overtook Blue chakra and mixed to become a purple color. The chakra flared all around Naruto as a fox's head formed from his chakra.** "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"** yelled Naruto as 10,000 clones appeared in a large crowd around him stretching all the way to Kyuu.

"Get these clones from in front of the TV!" yelled Kyuu as all the clones were crushed underneath gravity.

"Hey you can't do that!" yelled Naruto pointing an angry finger at Kyuu.

"I can do whatever the hell i want kit."

"No you can't!"

"yes i can"

"no you can't"

"no i can't"

"Yes you can and that's final!" yelled Naruto stomping his foot.

"Ok, thanks kit." smirked Kyuu.

"You tricked me!" yelled Naruto.

"Yea yea..." said Kyuu before he looked up at the sky. "Kid, it's lunch time." said Kyuu before Naruto was shooken and he was thrown out of his mind. Naruto looked up with a confused look on his face at Iruka.

"Uzumaki you have been sitting like that for over three hours. You should hurry up you only have twenty minutes left for lunch." said Iruka with a worried look on his face.

Naruto stood up and grinned at iruka. "Thanks Iruka-chan!" he yelled before he sprinted from the room

End of chapter 9

Bonus Scene.

Kyuu looked at the spot where Naruto disappeared and smiled. He ran to the television and popped in **Icha Icha Paradise: The movie**. Kyuu sta down in his recliner and giggled away as the t.v. screen was blanketed in smut.

That day Naruto couldn't look at a girl without giggling profusely, from that day on Naruto was labeled a Demonic Pervert until he was captured and executed for giggling at daimyo's wife, after the death of The Kyuubi No Kitsune All Gods came and ruled earth for all eternity which caused a universal imbalance which made the universe collapse in on itself, which killed **everything**. (thank you Jiraiya)

Desu: (rubs my bump) idiots...well..chapter nine...i'll update soon...review...flamers welcome.

Hito:(shakes my head) running out of hope?

Desu: (lowers head) you can't run out if you never had any Hito-kun...

Hito(llaughs) it's a bad thing when your beta-reader is happier than you.

Desu: ok then you're fired.

Hito (stares at him)...(shrugs and walks off)

Desu: (stands up and walks behind the curtain.)

?: (little white girl in a yellow flower dress and blonde pig-tails come out and smiles) I am Zai and i will be the new Beta-reader (unofficail) Big Bro Dessy is letting me. Don't worry by the time this airs or what ever they would have made up by then. Read and Review!


	10. Update! I'm alive!

Hey Guys!

*dodges knife and rusty spoons*

I am back, no reason for why i was gone, so all i can say is.. I'm sorry.

Expect an update soon, by the way i need a Beta Reader.


End file.
